Sweet Life
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: La vida parece apacible para el matrimonio Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, o al menos eso es lo que el alfa Osomatsu quiere que todos crean. Hasta que el omega Ichimatsu cae en los brazos de un atractivo mensajero alfa Karamatsu. Omegaverse, "Spoiler-Advertencia" Contiene MPreg, Muchos feelings, abuso domestico y cosas telenovelescas...
1. Chapter 1

\- Ichimatsu, prometes que cuando crezcamos nos casaremos? -  
\- Si! cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos -

Los dos niños rieron y se tomaron de la mano para volver a sus respectivas casas, eran vecinos y mejores amigos. Aunque era una idea infantil, ellos continuaron con esa promesa….

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras Ichimatsu anhelaba esos viejos tiempos en los que los dos eran niños y no había preocupaciones. Ahora a su veinticuatro años, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que los dos habían sido amigos inseparables.

Giró su cabeza y vio el retrato de los dos en su día de bodas, Osomatsu con su traje de y su sonrisa burlona cargando a un más que ruborizado Ichimatsu en su vestido de novia. Al pensar que ni siquiera las cosas se asemejaban a cuando había comenzado su matrimonio hacía poco menos de tres años, le daba una pequeña punzada de dolor.

El reloj en la pared indicaba la una y un cuarto de la tarde y aún no había llegado el mensajero. Se paro de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se estaba preparando la cena de ese día, olio el guiso que se cocinaba en la olla. Hasta que el sonido del timbre lo alertó de que alguien había llegado a la puerta.

Se alisó un poco el mandil blanco y salió a recibir al repartidor.

-Hola! traigo un paquete para … Osomatsu Matsuno- termino de decir el mensajero.

Ichimatsu se tomó unos breves segundos para contemplarlo, era un alfa robusto, de atractiva sonrisa y cejas espesas, con facciones fuertes y cinceladas en su rostro. No sabía si su camisa tipo polo era de tela muy delgada, o el de verdad estaba muy entonado físicamente pero de cualquier forma le encantaba como se veía con sus brazos marcados bajo esa prenda azul.

\- Es mi esposo, pero yo puedo firmar por él.  
\- Por favor firme aquí - El mensajero le tendió la hoja para verificar que los envíos habían sido entregados - Al terminar vio la firma: Ichimatsu Matsuno  
Bien, muchas gracias que pase un …

\- Espera, no puedo podrías ayudarme a llevar el paquete dentro?… No puedo cargar objetos pesados.  
\- No hay problema - Dijo mientras levantaba el paquete

Al entrar al hogar le dio una impresión de que era una casa tranquila y limpia. Todo estaba en su lugar y la decoración era escasa pero muy hogareña.

\- Aquí por favor - le indico el omega. O eso suponía Karamatsu, desde que abrio la puerta un dulce aroma lo había golpeado, le fue difícil mantener la compostura cuando esa engatuzante esencia lo llamaba.

Karamatsu dejo el paquete entre el living y la cocina, captando el aroma a comida que se estaba preparando, por dentro sintió algo de envidia por quien sea que fuera el afortunado de tener esa casa con ese atractivo omega de ojos color purpura.

\- Deseas un vaso de agua? -

\- Si, porfavor -

El omega le ofreció una silla en la cocina para sentarse. Y Karamatsu se sentó exhalando un leve silbido de cansancio. Cuando posó el vaso en sus labios se sorprendió bebiéndolo de un golpe, no había caído en cuenta tenía tanta sed y estaba algo cansado.

Ichimatsu Matsuno, si, así había visto que se llamaba, se sentó frente a él.

Aunque ya en anteriores ocasiones había visto al omega al entregarle paquetes para su esposo, era hasta el día de hoy en que se sentía tan … interesado (?) en saber de él.

-Te gustaría otro vaso de agua? un postre? Karamatsu...

La repentina pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa- Si, ehh, las dos - Dijo sin poner reparo en que dijo. Había dicho su nombre? bueno eso no era extraño, pues en su uniforme de mensajero lo llevaba bordado. Extrañamente hoy el omega lo distraía mucho.

El omega le acercó otro vaso de agua y un pequeño plato con un flan.

\- Ah! se me olvidaba, no te di una cuchara para postre.

Ichimatsu se estiró al estante para alcanzar algo en el estante, al inclinarse su trasero se resaltó con la delgada tela de su pantalón. Karamatsu se movió casi por una fuerza invisible y se posó detrás del omega para ayudarle a alcanzar la cuchara.

Al bajar la mirada se cruzó con los ojos y la cara ruborizada del omega. Solo así se dio cuenta que su entrepierna estaba haciendo contacto directo con el trasero de él. Sintió la sangre correr hacia su cara y otras partes más bajas de su cuerpo.

\- Ahh! lo siento, lo sien...

Una mano lo detuvo y el omega se acercó tímidamente hacia su pecho.

\- .. No te disculpes, me gustó.

La cara de Karamatsu estaba completamente roja, su corazón dio un brinco cuando el omega descanso su cara en su pecho y lo oyó aspirar su esencia de alfa.

\- Quien de verdad lo siente soy yo. No puedo detenerme, siento mi cuerpo moverse por sí solo.

Y de nuevo lo vio a los ojos, era una mirada cansada pero a la vez expresando el hambre de afecto y cariño.

El tiempo se detuvo, se compacto en un respiro cuando las bocas de ambos se tocaron. Fue un beso tímido, pero a la vez dulce y sutil. Karamatsu separó su boca solo para que el omega buscará con ansias de nuevo su labios.

El beso se convirtió en unas ansias irrefrenables por tener más contacto de la piel, las lenguas se rozaron, sus bocas chocaban siguiendo un mismo ritmo, y pronto Karamatsu posaba una mano en el trasero de Ichimatsu. Este dio un respingo pero se acercó más hacia el mensajero indicando que el contacto era más que recibido.

Pronto el alfa arrincono contra la alacena al sumiso omega. Tomándolo de la cintura, frotando su entrepierna contra la protuberancia del otro, comiendo su cuello a besos. Ichimatsu dejó escapar un gemido, y con una mano rozó el bulto en los pantalones del alfa. El calor del momento hacía que los dos liberan feromonas que solo alentaban más la excitación entre ambos.

\- Podemos continuar esto en la cama - Dijo esto suave y tentador en la oreja del alfa.

Karamatsu lo miró mordiéndose un labio. Si, era una locura tener sexo con el omega de otro alfa en su misma cama. En efecto era algo muy estúpido que nadie en su sano juicio consideraría. Pero el hecho del peligro y tomar algo de otro alfa hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza de la excitación.

Alzó al omega en brazos como a una princesa. Y se dirigió a la alcoba. Con un empujón abrió la puerta del cuarto y le dio paso a una habitación muy sencilla con unos pocos muebles fuera de la cama matrimonial.

Deposito con cuidado al omega. Y se dio un momento para observarlo:

Estaba tapándose con una mano su cara sonrosada. Lo levantado de su blusa morada exhibía parte de su pecho y Karamatsu deslizó una mano bajo esta, sintió una fina tela sobre su pecho y pronto se encontró despojando de su ropa a Ichimatsu.

Primero cayó el delantal, después su blusa morada y por último su pantalón.

Y ahora Karamatsu estaba impactado por lo que tenía ante sus ojos, Ichimatsu traía un conjunto de lencería, era un pequeño top con tela transparente y listones violetas, y una tanga de hilo con solo la parte delantera para cubrir sus partes íntimas. Todo lo restante estaba al descubierto. En los muslos tenía dos pequeños ligeros con moños a juego con los de su top. El negro de la lencería acentuaba más su piel suave y lechossa.

\- Así que estabas vestido así? me estabas esperando? - Le dijo al oído de Ichimatsu con su voz de alfa.  
\- Si, estaba esperando por ti, porque … deseaba mucho estar contigo - El omega esta lleno de vergüenza por admitir que era un ser tan pecaminoso como para esperarlo en lencería teniendo en mente que engañaría a sus esposo.  
\- Te excitabas mientras me esperabas?  
\- Si, solo podía pensar lo mucho que deseo tenerte dentro.

El alfa lo tomó por su cara para entregarle otro beso, y con un paso lento fue bajando con pequeños besos por el pecho de Ichimatsu, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, al llegar a ese punto inhalo lo más fuerte que pudo la esencia del omega excitado y preparado para copular con él. Pero había algo más, el sutil aroma de algo más que lo volvía loco por dentro.

El alfa giró con todas sus fuerzas al anhelante omega. Hasta tener su culo frente a él. Aún así no lograba identificar qué era esa otra esencia. Fuera lo que fuera hacía que se le erizase la piel.

Al sentir el calor invadir su cuerpo se despojo lo más rápido que pudo de su ropa quedando solo en boxers, sacó su miembro hinchado de sus pantalones. Ya estaba sacando unas gotas de liquido pre-seminal y lo restregó en el culo del omega.

Ichimatsu giro lo más que pudo su rostro para ver hacía el alfa, dirigiéndole la mirada más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida. Haciendo a un lado el hilo de la lencería y con la misma mano introduciendo un dedo en su ano, sacándolo cubierto del fluido que liberaban los omegas cuando estaban preparados para recibir a un alfa.

\- Por favor, tómame, no quiero esperar más.

Karamatsu sentía ambas cabezas explotar al ver aquello y sin más freno introdujo su miembro en el anillo, acompañado de gemidos y jadeos del omega. Al fin estar adentro las palpitaciones del interior de Ichimatsu eran tan fuertes que casi lo hacen venirse en ese mismo momento, debía contenerse y moverse con cuidado para no acabar ese placer tan pronto. Sacó su miembro hasta la cabeza y lentamente lo introdujo de nuevo. Había algo raro, el ano de Ichimatsu estaba demasiado apretado para ser un omega casado con un alfa, pero aún así Karamatsu se sentía estar desflorando a un omega por la presión que este ejercía contra su pene.

Fuera lo que fuera Karamatsu se sentía embriagado por el olor de Ichimatsu y su delicioso culo que con cada embestida parecía no querer dejar salir su miembro.

El alfa tomó con sus manos las caderas del omega y lo colocó de forma que Karamatsu estaba recostado contra su espalda y tenía a Ichimatsu con las piernas abiertas recibiendo todo su miembro arriba de él.

Su cara era lo más hermoso que había visto, una mezcla de lujuria y vergüenza que lo vieran en ese estado tan impuro. Dio un empujón con sus caderas y el omega gimió, lo vio dirigir una de sus manos hacia su miembro pero Karamatsu lo detuvo y comenzó a masturbarlo, sosteniendo la cabeza de su pene y lubricandola con el liquido pre-seminal que salía de la misma.

Tomó con su mano libre uno de sus pezones y el omega comenzó a jadear sin control. Karamatsu comenzó a tomar con ambas manos las caderas de Ichimatsu y levantarlo para recibir de lleno todo su pene. Poco a poco tomó un ritmo y daba fuertes y rápidas arremetidas contra el culo del omega.

\- Ahh ahh Kara, Karamatsu, porfavor no tan … brusco. Me da miedo los movimientos le hagan daño al bebe… ahh

"Dijo.. un bebe?" Karamatsu se quedó un momento perplejo hasta que en su cabeza todas las piezas se unieron: el aroma tan dulce, lo apretado de su interior y cuando había llegado él mencionó no podía cargar cosas pesadas... Ichimatsu era un omega embarazado!

Fuera de que eso lo espantara… lo excito mucho más. Empujó al suplicante omega contra su espalda y empujando sus piernas hacia su pecho y volvió a introducir su pene mientras el omega contenía un grito al ser penetrado.

\- Estas esperando un bebé? Quiere decir que dentro de poco estarás dando leche de tus pequeños pezones rosas?

Dijo mientras con su lengua lamia sobre la tela de la lencería y atrapaba entre sus dientes una de las protuberancias rosadas.

La casa se lleno ahora de gemidos de Ichimatsu mientras el alfa se deleitaba viendo lo perder el control, a decir verdad Karamatsu sentía en su interior el deseo de que el bebe de Ichimatsu fuera de él y no de aquel estúpido alfa. Aquel anhelo lo quemaba de envidia y al mismo tiempo le enterneció de ilusión.

\- Ahh si, mis pezones se pondrán aún más sensibles -  
\- Me darás de esa leche? - Dijo el alfa dando círculos alrededor del pezón y poniendo su boca para volver a succionarlo.  
\- aaahh si, toda la que gustes.  
\- Sabes, no puedo esperar a que avancen los meses y te pongas aún más apretado de tu pequeño culito.

El omega solo respondió en gemidos, ambos estaban tan cerca del clímax, mientras Karamatsu solo sentía su pene hincharse aún más solo para dar paso a las espesas expulsiones de semen en lo más profundo del omega. Mientras Ichimatsu llegaba al orgasmo derramando la secreción sobre su propio abdomen.

Con lo que tenía de energías se recostó con cuidado tras el omega, en posición de cuchara. Y así se quedaron disfrutando de la tranquilidad que precedía luego de una furiosa racha de sexo.

Karamatsu posó su rostro a un lado de Ichimatsu y comenzó a darle círculos alrededor del vientre. Ichimatsu tomo su mano y entre ambos siguieron dando gentiles movimientos sobre el estómago del omega.

\- Ya tiene nombre?  
\- Si, Jyushimatsu. - Dijo con voz cargada de dulzura  
\- Tengo algo de envidia por tu … esposo -

El omega solo guardo silencio.

\- Tiene un hermoso hogar, un esposo que le prepara la cena y lo espera en su casa, y pronto tendrá un hijo.

Le dió un beso en la mejilla de Ichimatsu

\- Desearía tener todo eso -

Sintió como el omega soltaba un sollozo, Karamatsu lo sostuvo entre sus brazos en lo que parecía una eternidad, no muy seguro si preguntar o si seguir sosteniéndolo. Después de largos momentos… Ichimatsu se separó y le indico que debía irse para que el tuviera tiempo de ventilar la casa y así que el olor a otro alfa se esfumara. Karamatsu lo comprendió.

Tal vez no era la hora (aún) para que tocarán ese tema, se vistió y arregló lo mejor que pudo y se despidió con un beso en la frente del omega.

\- Espero volverte a ver -  
\- Yo también - la mirada de Ichimatsu reflejaba sinceridad.

Con un último beso en la mejilla el alfa se marchó de la casa. Y se subió a su auto de mensajería para regresar.

Ichimatsu abrió todas las ventanas de la casa, puso toda su ropa (lencería incluida) y sabanas en la lavadora. Aplicó abundantes dosis de aromatizante en la recámara y se dio por satisfecho al no percibir ya el aroma de otro alfa. Miro al reloj y afortunadamente aún le quedaba tiempo, se dio una rápida ducha para desprenderse de cualquier rastro de aroma en su cuerpo.

El reloj marcaba ya las seis, y se preparó para recibir en la puerta a su esposo, como siempre esté llegaba exhausto y abochornado del viaje a su casa.

\- Hola mi amor como te ha ido? -  
\- Uff como siempre, un infierno. Tuve que ayudarle al inutil de Choromatsu pues no podía decidir qué candidatos debía elegir para el trabajo de ejecutivos…

Cenaron en silencio, el ambiente se sentía normal y aburrido, como todos los días. Aunque dentro Ichimatsu sintiera el semen aún en su interior empujando contra las paredes de su ano.

Terminaron y Ichimatsu retiro la mesa, y salió de la alcoba con un cambio de ropa limpia para cuando Osomatsu saliera de su baño.

Hasta que desde atrás Osomatsu lo tomará violentamente y lo sostuviera de su hombro mientras con su mano bajaba a la parte baja de su espalda. Osomatsu lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que lo lastimaba y tuvo que contenerse un quejido de dolor. El alfa lo veía con una mirada cargada de ira.

\- Crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que otro alfa estuvo aquí?  
\- No .. no se  
\- Lo he olido, muy leve pero puedo distinguir ese olor en ti - Al decir esto Osomatsu introdujo dos dedos en el ano de Ichimatsu, tijereo en su interior sintiendo el semen que había dentro de este y los saco esparciendo la viscosidad entre sus dedos.  
\- Parece que un libidinoso omega se divirtió mientras yo no estaba... -

La cara de Ichimatsu solo expresaba horror y miedo. Ya otras veces había sentido la furia de Osomatsu por cosas mucho menos graves, pero ahora… ahora estaba en un muy serio problema.

...° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º...

Nota: Básicamente escribí una novela con tintes porno, solo me falto ponerle "Karamatsu fontanero le cobra las reparaciones a la solitaria ama de casa Ichimatsu"

Como siempre espero les haya gustado el fic, en este si va a haber continuación, definitivamente uwur bueno de hecho de todos los fics que tengo aún van en proceso de continuación X3


	2. Chapter 2

Hace 4 años:

Era invierno, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu caminaban regreso de la universidad donde asistía Osomatsu, la nieve recién caída daba pequeños crujidos cuando los dos caminaban sobre ella.

\- A dónde quieres ir a celebrar que terminaste tus exámenes finales del semestre? - Dijo Ichimatsu sacando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

\- Mmmm no sé, realmente no me apetece mucho salir, mejor quedémonos los dos en tu casa durmiendo - Dijo Osomatsu soltando un bostezo - Casi no he dormido, solo quiero estar junto a ti y una almohada.

\- Me gusta tu idea, vayamos a mi casa entonces. - Ichimatsu se acercó y abrazó el brazo de Osomatsu - Aunque digas que la universidad es difícil, no puedo esperar a hacer mi examen de ingreso -

\- ¿Sigues queriendo hacer la prueba para ingresar? - Se detuvo Osomatsu

\- Bueno… si, yo quiero estudiar medicina debo... -

Osomatsu se acercó al omega y lo tomo de los hombros

\- Ichimatsu, tu sabes que casi no hay doctores omegas, porque insistes en entrar a la universidad?

Ichimatsu bajo la mirada.

\- Yo sé la carrera de medicina hay muchos más alfas y betas; pero que sea yo un omega no significa que no pueda llegar a ser un doctor.

Osomatsu bajo las manos de sus hombros y exhalo un suspiro en forma de vapor por el frió.

\- Ok esta bien, si es lo que quieres, ya que yo termine mi universidad y nos casemos, tu puedes hacer tu examen de ingreso... ¿Te parece bien? - Dijo acariciando la cara del omega

Ichimatsu sonrió y abrazó a Osomatsu. Ichimatsu tenía el presentimiento de que todo iría bien...

Presente:

Osomatsu lo tomó del cabello y con delicadeza deslizo un dedo por el cuello de su omega.

-Tal vez, debería volverte a hacer tu marca en el cuello para que recuerdes que me perteneces solo a mi.

Levantó los ojos tratando de leer la expresión en Ichimatsu, aunque no había necesidad: apestaba a miedo. El omega solo le devolvió una mirada llena de culpa y temor.

Para sorpresa de Ichimatsu, el alfa lo soltó. Osomatsu exhaló un suspiró y le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

Solo para segundos después asestarle un puñetazo media cara. Ichimatsu cayó de lleno en el piso, sintiendo un punzante dolor invadir su rostro. Aún mareado del golpe y del dolor sintió como Osomatsu comenzaba a pisar su cabeza contra el piso.

Saboreo el sabor metálico de la sangre que salía de su labio reventado.

-Dime quien fue - Osomatsu comenzó a presionarlo más fuerte

Ichimatsu ahora sentía las lagrimas recorrer su rostro. Era un tonto, ¿porque lo había hecho? sabía que Osomatsu descargaría toda su furia si lo descubría. Aunque si bien no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, el puñetazo en la cara lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- No me vas a decir? te quieres hacer el duro, sabes que no te puedo moler a golpes así, mientras estés embarazado.

Sintió como Osomatsu levantaba su pie y bajaba su cuerpo hasta el nivel del piso que se encontraba Ichimatsu.

\- Lávate, me das asco. Dormiré en el sillón esta noche, no quiero dormir en la misma cama en la que follaste a ese alfa.

\- Si… - Dijo Ichimatsu aturdido por el dolor, tratando de recomponerse.

Vio al alfa salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo y magullado. Como pudo llego al baño y se aseo el cuerpo, no muy seguro de quererse quitar el aroma a Karamatu o de limpiarse la culpa que sentía por dentro. dio unos quejidos de dolor al sentir el agua contra el rostro para lavarse la sangre seca.

Al verse al espejo se reflejo un Ichimatsu con un moretón cubriéndole de la nariz hasta casi el pómulo izquierdo, su nariz estaba hinchada y roja. Se sostuvo unos momentos del borde del lavamanos, habían pasado tantas cosas en un día, se sentía abatido mental y físicamente.

Se vistió con una simple playera y boxers para dormir y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama.

Después de una hora de relativa paz, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, e Ichimatsu sintió a alguien posicionarse encima de él y tomarlo por la barbilla.

El omega aún se estaba despertando cuando sintió una mano despojándolo de su ropa interior. Acto seguido Ichimatsu sintió el miembro del alfa presionar contra su entrada y dio un respingo de dolor al sentir el pene de Osomatsu introducirse a la fuerza.

Cuando Osomatsu estuvo completamente dentro comenzó a moverse con movimientos bruscos. Mientras Ichimatsu se contenía gritar o quejarse del dolor.

\- Que pasa? no era esto lo que querías?

Osomatsu solo veía la espalda del omega moverse en consecuencia de las arremetidas que le daba.

\- pensé que estabas más que deseoso de tener una pene adentro, pero parece que no los disfrutas.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Solo se oían los jadeos del mismo Osomatsu y el chocar de su cadera contra el culo del omega. El alfa se comenzó a molestar pero una perversa idea cruzó su mente.

\- O tal vez lo que tu quieras es que te marque para que no vayas en busca de otros alfas.

Diciendo esto Osomatsu hundió sus colmillos de alfa sobre el cuello de Ichimatsu. El omega dejo escapar un alarido de dolor al sentir su piel abrirse mientras el alfa se regocijaba al oírlo sufrir. Exacerbado de placer Osomatsu eyaculo dentro del omega al mismo tiempo que encajaba más sus fauces en la piel de Ichimatsu.

Al terminar el alfa miró más que satisfecho el cuerpo maltrecho de su pareja: la marca en el cuello dejando escapar gotas de sangre, la espalda llena de la mezcla del sudor de ambos, y el fluido tibio saliendo del culo del omega.

Adormilado por el cansancio, el alfa se recostó junto a Ichimatsu, rompiendo su propia promesa de no querer dormir junto a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ichimatsu solo se quedo estático sin decir palabra alguna, a decir verdad no quería estar junto a Osomatsu, menos aún en ese estado, completamente sucio de fluidos. Pero le daba mucho miedo hacer algo que volviera a provocar la ira del alfa, así que solo se obligo a dormir y descansar para soportar otro día.

Osomatsu:

En el momento en que Ichimatsu lo había recibido frente a la puerta como de costumbre, notó algo extraño. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero conforme avanzaba la noche seguía sintiendo esa incomoda sensación.

Algo no estaba bien.

Cuando Ichimatsu se levantó para recoger la mesa, pudo notar un poco el aroma, era el aroma a otro alfa. Mejor dicho el semen de otro alfa. Seguramente Ichimatsu no tenía idea de que los fluidos que quedaban en el cuerpo de un omega podían ser percibidos por otros alfas, para identificar si había más de un rival deseando al mismo omega.

Al principio Osomatsu conservó la calma, se obligó así mismo a actuar como si nada pasara aunque por dentro sentía sus entrañas contraerse de la ira… Debía tranquilizarse, no debía hacerle daño a Ichimatsu, por el bebé.

Después del baño fue a encarar a Ichimatsu y termino lastimando, una vez más.

Regreso a la sala para disponerse a dormir, aunque una intranquilidad muy diferente se apoderó de él.

Osomatsu comenzó a imaginarse a Ichimatsu fornicando con el otro alfa. disfrutándolo, suplicando por más. Al principio se sintió inmundo... pero continuó pensando en eso, imaginando a detalle construyendo toda una fantasía: como habían tocado a su omega, que clase de gemidos había hecho, y las indecorosas posiciones en las que lo habían tomado.

Al darse cuenta ya estaba frotando el bulto en su ropa interior, el liquido preseminal había dejado una mancha evidenciando cuánto se había deleitado al imaginarse eso.

Liberó su pene y puedo ver que estaba duro como una piedra de solo imaginarse a Ichimatsu fornicando con otro alfa. Tomó con el miembro y comenzó a subir y bajar la piel. Pronto comenzó a jadear y acelerar el movimiento de su mano representando en su mente aquella culposa fantasía.

Y de pronto se detuvo: ¿Porque se masturbaba? siendo que él disponía de un omega para calmar sus ansias.

Subió a la recamara y vio a Ichimatsu durmiendo. A Osomatsu no le importo que fuera a sacarlo de su descanso, aún mejor, quería tomarlo desprevenido. Sería una mentira decir que no disfrutaba hacer sufrir a Ichimatsu, aún más en esta ocasión que lo había hecho enfurecer.

Al terminar, Osomatsu tomó en brazos a su omega. Era un sentimiento tranquilizador el ver en el cuello de Ichimatsu la marca que le había hecho, se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos hasta que recordó la fantasía que había encendido su libido, era un sueño demasiado elaborado como para decir que no había disfrutado mucho imaginándola.

Sintió una punzada de culpa y vergüenza de sí mismo. Y más sin embargo… deseaba más.

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada y debía descansar, así que trato de apartar esos sentimientos. Después de todo, debía concentrar sus energías en buscar quien había sido el otro alfa...

Ichimatsu

El día comenzó como cualquier otro a pesar de que la tensión aún se sentía en el aire. después de terminar el desayuno Osomatsu partió hacía al trabajo sin siquiera despedirse, dejando a Ichimatsu con sus deberes diarios del hogar.

Ichimatsu comenzó a limpiar la casa, y se dio cuenta que se sentía más entumecido de lo que imaginaba. El golpe en la cara, la mordida en el cuello e incluso la parte baja de su espalda le estaban dando punzadas de dolor con cada esfuerzo. Tomo unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y continuo limpiando lo mejor que pudo.

Teniendo la casa impecable lo siguiente en su lista era conseguir los víveres para la cena, así que se dirigió al supermercado.

Al entrar, Ichimatsu se percató de las miradas de la gente al verlo, por la calle no había visto mucho gente, así que era hasta ahora cuando se daba cuenta que su rostro se veía peor de lo que imaginaba. Si bien era mal visto que un alfa golpeara a un omega, lo cierto era que sucedía con bastante más regularidad que lo que la sociedad quería admitir. Los alfas producían mucho más testosterona y los hacía más propensos a enfurecerse y abusar de su fuerza para someter a los sumisos omegas.

Al principio trato de no darles importancia, pero era algo molesto el tener que soportar los cuchicheos de la gente al verlo pasar.

Sin más remedio paso a la sección de maquillaje y tomo lo que creía que serviría para cubrir el golpe.

Salió de la tienda con todo lo necesario y se dirigió a su casa.

Por el camino se topó con un gato negro al que comenzó a acariciar y le dio un poco de la carne que había comprado. El gato negro estaba tan agradecido que siguió unos pasos al chico de ojos purpuras; al darse cuenta de las intenciones del gato, Ichimatsu se giró y bajó a acariciar unas ultimas veces al gato:

\- Me encantaría llevarte conmigo a mi casa… pero no puedo... Osomatsu detesta a los animales, en especial a los gatos, por más que quiera tener uno, no puedo.

Ichimatsu camino a paso rápido para perder al gato negro y este no lo siguiera más.

Ya en la casa se dispuso a preparar la comida lo más rápido que pudo.

Afortunadamente había pensado en el dado caso que Osomatsu lo descubriera, así que había ocultado el paquete que había traído Karamatsu. Abrió el pequeño cuarto debajo de las escaleras y busco el paquete debajo de los viejos periódicos y revistas que había puesto encima para no levantar sospechas.

Examinó el paquete y vio la dirección de la Mensajería. Anotó la información en un pequeño papel y subió al baño para probar esconder esconder las heridas en su rostro con el maquillaje que había comprado.

Después de unos intentos fallidos al fin había logrado un resultado medianamente satisfactorio.

\- Ok, creo no esta tan mal ahora. - Se dijo así mismo

El Ichimatsu del espejo aún tenía la nariz hinchada y se alcanzaban a distinguir los pequeños rasguños donde la piel se había abierto por el golpe. Pero aún y con todo se veía mucho mejor que con el gran moretón teñido de rojo que abarcaba su rostro.

También se había aplicado maquillaje en la marca que le había hecho Osomatsu y había logrado que esta se disimulara casi por completo.

Ya estaba listo para lo siguiente en plan.

Se puso un cubre bocas para cubrir mejor su cara y se dirigió a la paquetería donde trabajaba Karamatsu con una pequeña nota en la mano.

...° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º...

Hola, perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo w djsfafkddjas estuve ocupada cosiendo peluches de matsus y ya ahorita tuve un poco de tiempo de revisar por ultima vez este capítulo antes de subirlo (porque luego los subo con errores XD )

NOTA: Si se preguntan porque Ichimatsu usa vestido de novia y después usa ropa normal, es porque digamos en el mundo de esta historia, la ropa no tiene restricciones de ser solo para hombres o solo para mujeres (yo quiero pensar) que al haber hombres omega y mujeres alfa, toda la cuestión de los géneros es mucho más ambigua... eso y porque me gusta Ichimatsu con vestido ò3ó/ !


	3. Chapter 3

Hace 5 años:

Ichimatsu llegó a su casa después de la escuela, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y entro a la sala donde al parecer estaban sus padres hablando animadamente.

-Hoja hijo que bien que has regresado - Su madre le plantó un beso en la frente para sorpresa de Ichimatsu.

-Hola hijo qué tal te fue en la escuela?

\- mmm bien, creo. Lo usual - Ichimatsu notaba a sus padres más efusivos que de costumbre, eso era algo extraño - Me perdí de alguna noticia?

\- Bueno estamos muy alegres por tí y por Osomatsu -

La cara de confusión de Ichimatsu evidenciaba que no estaba seguro de que hablaban.

-El día de hoy Osomatsu vino para hablarnos de sus planes de casarse cuando él terminará la universidad y vino a pedirnos nuestra bendición para aprobar su compromiso - Diciendo esto su madre abrazó a Ichimatsu.

-Que? - Ichimatsu estaba desconcertado. Si, Osomatsu era su novio y eran amigos desde la infancia pero… Osomatsu no había hablado de planes concretos de que se casaran, y ahora iba y les anunciaba a tus padres su compromiso? a que estaba jugando?

-Incluso nos trajo regalos mira -

El padre de Ichimatsu le mostró orgulloso el regalo que le había hecho su futuro yerno: una botella de vino Francés muy caro, sin duda había costado un ojo de la cara.

-También trajo estos deliciosos chocolates importados de Alemania. Osomatsu será un excelente esposo.

Ichimatsu solo se sentía abrumado por toda esta información.

-No les parece algo apresurado todo esto? -porfin pudo formular Ichimatsu

Sus padres se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos.

-Verás hijo, desde que te presentaste como omega hace unos meses hemos estado muy preocupados de tu futuro. Y el que Osomatsu se ofreciera a tomar tu mano nos ha dado un gran alivio, no podíamos esperar nadie mejor para que te cuidará.

-Como pueden estar tan tranquilos con esta decisión?

El padre de Ichimatsu tomó una mirada llena de seriedad:

\- Ichimatsu, nosotros te amamos y es por eso que tememos mucho por tu seguridad. Todos los días salen noticias de chicas y chicos omegas violados o marcados a la fuerza por alfas. Eso es lo menos que quisiéramos que te pasará. De verdad pensamos que la mejor opción es que te comprometas con él.

"Y así ya no seré yo una carga para ustedes querrán decir" pensó para sus adentros Ichimatsu.

\- Así es Ichimatsu, además Osomatsu es un alfa de ojos rojos y tu un omega de ojos purpuras, su compatibilidad es muy alta pues el color rojo es un color cálido y el púrpura es un color frío. El fuego y hielo se atraen porqu….

Ichimatsu salió de la sala irritado, dejando a su madre hablando sobre las chacharas de compatibilidad que le encantaba leer en sus revistas de chismes.

Se sentía molesto y confundido. Porque Osomatsu había ido a pedir su mano sin haberle preguntado antes?

Más aún se sentía enojado porque se sentía acorralado sin opción. No tenía nadie a quien acudir a contarle sus problemas. Desde que Osomatsu había tenido su primer celo presentándose como alfa, había tomado una actitud muy celosa y posesiva con respecto a la gente que se le acercaba a Ichimatsu, alejando a sus amigos o cualquier otra persona con interés de interactuar con el.

La unica persona que podía hablar era Osomatsu, su única compañía, su mejor amigo, su novio. Pero se sentía traicionado, por qué había hecho esto? debía haber una razón y el que no la encontrará lo llenaba de dudas.

Llegó a su cuarto y se encerró, no muy seguro qué hacer. Todo ocurrió a sus espaldas y ahora todos consideraban que había aceptado algo que no lo habían preguntado. Mañana hablaría seriamente con Osomatsu, era la única solución a todo aquello…

Presente:

Karamatsu regresaba de una entrega cuando un compañero se dirigió hacía él.

Karamatsu! hey! toma - le tendió una pequeña carta - Un omega vino esta mañana, dijo que te conocía y que tenía algo importante que decirte.

Karamatsu sonrió nervioso, tenía una vaga idea de quién era aquel omega pero prefería no albergar falsas esperanzas. Sintió a su compañero darle unos codazos.

-Ya eres un casanova, los omegas vienen a perseguirte a ti al trabajo? que no se entere el jefe si no puede que se enoje.

Le dió una palmada en la espalda a Karamatsu y siguió su camino dejando solo al alfa con la pequeña carta.

Karamatsu abrió la pequeña carta sacando una nota escrita a mano.

-Estaré en café "Ludere" este viernes a las 12:00 pm. Ichimatsu-

Karamatsu estaba más que sorprendido, se había preguntado el día de ayer que había significado todo eso: era un simple acostón? o podía llegar a algo más?

Y ahora ahí estaba la invitación a volver a verlo. Hoy era martes… así que tenía dos días para alistarse para su encuentro (?). La perspectiva de volver a ver a Ichimatsu lo ponía nervioso, tal vez un poco incomodo después de lo que había pasado, pero el sentimiento predominante era querer verlo.

Se calmó y dijo para sí mismo "THIS MUST BE MY DESTINY" al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos. Alguien pasó tras de él y casi escupió su café de lo doloroso que había sido haberlo visto haciendo eso

Los días pasaron y ya había llegado el ansiado viernes. Había tenido que cambiar turno con un compañero para asistir a la cita. Se había puesto su pantalón ajustado brillante, haciendo juego con su camisa de resaque blanca y chamarra de cuero. Poniendo la cereza al pastel con sus lentes de sol. He! era el atuendo para conquistar.

Divisó ya el punto de un pequeño café con una terraza al aire, había unas 6 mesas con una sombrilla cubriendo a la gente del sol de media tarde. Y ahí lo vio sentado.

Karamatsu sintió un pequeño brinco en su corazón, y como su cara sonreía de alegría espontánea, pues estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Ichimatsu. A pesar de su confianza, había tenido miedo de que aquello era una broma o que no asistirá a la cita, pero ahí estaba.

Estaba sentado tomando lo que parecía una limonada, con su mirada indiferente. Si bien estaba no estaba vestido muy diferente a como lo había visto hace unos días. Se le veía aún más decaído y cabizbajo. Bueno, esperaba que el regalo que le había traído lo animará.

Ichimatsu:

Vio acercarse al alfa mensajero, Karamatsu. Por un momento se desconcertó, realmente era él? Lucía muy diferente con aquella ropa… Definitivamente le gustaba más con su uniforme, aunque admitir eso lo sentía algo fetichista.

Ya estaba frente a él, e Ichimatsu sacudió su cabeza.

-Hola Ichimat…-

-Llegas tarde - Lo cortó Ichimatsu

-Bueno si, llegue un poco tarde, pero es porque me detuve a comprarte esto - De un movimiento Karamatsu sacó un ramo lleno de rosas.

Ichimatsu se quedó pasmado, no sabía reaccionar a ese tipo de detalles. Karamatsu le tendió las flores e Ichimatsu se quedó hipnotizado viendolas.

-Te han gustado? No sé comparan con tu belleza My Little Kitty

"ughh" Ichimatsu sintió como rompió el momento mágico con esa frase tan dolorosa. Como fuera no había momento para galanterías, señaló la otra silla para que el se sentara y así lo hizo, en silencio afortunadamente.

La mesera se percató del nuevo comensal y le tomo la orden, trayendo para Karamatsu un vaso con naranjada.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Ichimatsu se revolvió algo incómodo y nervioso, mientras Karamatsu fingía mirar hacia otro lado sonrojado y algo divertido por ver al omega sin poder llevar esa situación.

-Necesito decirte algo importante - Dijo con semblante serio - Siento si el otro día fui algo impulsivo y acabamos en aquella situación… Sobre todo espero no haberte traído problemas en tu trabajo.

-Non non, hee, les dije que se me había descompuesto el auto y por eso había llegado más tarde a las otras entregas.

Ichimatsu asintió con la cabeza algo aliviado. Miro hacia los ojos de Karamatsu y así este pudo ver que su rostro se veía diferente del otro día. ¿Era maquillaje lo que tenía en la cara? Pensó Karamatsu.

\- Temo que te he metido en un problema al que no perteneces, y vengo a pedirte que por favor te alejes, no quiero que alguien salga perjudicado por algo que ni siquiera era su asunto. -

\- ¿Como? ¿a qué te refieres? -

Ichimatsu dio un suspiro. No muy seguro de cómo explicar lo que venía a continuación.

-Mi esposo es un alfa muy celoso y posesivo. No quiero que descubra que tu fuiste la persona con quien lo engañe y te cause problemas. -

Oh - Karamatsu miro consternado, si bien era obvio que Ichimatsu tenía un esposo alfa, toda esta situación se le antojaba tensa y delicada, como poner cartas sobre un castillo de naipes apunto de colapsar.

\- Entonces no te parece cruel que sabiendo que yo no te pudiera ver más me hubieras invitado a tener relaciones conmigo? -

Karamatsu lo miro mientras Ichimatsu bajaba la mirada. Solo hubo silencio…

-Y bien? no me vas a decir? porque realmente no creo que hayas hecho todo aquello sólo para ser un momento de placer.

Ichimatsu arrugó la servilleta en su mano.

-Desde hace meses te había visto… Al principio me llamó la atención la forma que te expresabas siempre alegre. Después me dí cuenta que esperaba con ansias los días de entrega para verte, el ver tu sonrisa animaba mis oscuros días. Fue poco a poco, gradual. Ese sentimiento se coló sin que me diera cuenta y ya cuando menos lo esperaba: necesitaba verte.

Ahora era Karamatsu el que estaba pasmado.

\- No soy la mejor persona expresando sentimientos o diciendolos pero, había una diferencia abismal, entre lo que sentía normalmente y lo que sentía al verte. Sin duda era felicidad.

"Lo había dicho? LO HABÍA DICHO", Ichimatsu se sentía como chica de 15 años tonta y torpe declarando sus sentimientos. Debía tratar de calmarse o el rubor subiría a sus mejillas.

Tomo un respiro.

-Como ya no tengo nada que perder, quería experimentar aunque fuera por una vez, un momento junto a ti. Así fuera a sufrir lo que sufrí, lo volvería a hacer.

Karamatsu estaba confundido, a qué se refería?

Ichimatsu tomó la servilleta y la mojo con las gotas que resbalaban por su vaso. Puso el papel mojado contra su cuello y frotó un par de veces hasta que poco a poco apareció la herida oculta bajo el maquillaje. Una marca.

A Karamatsu le dio un escalofrío al ver eso, más que una marca, era una herida profunda hecha con sadismo.

Los dos quedaron se quedaron sin palabras hasta que Karamatsu rompió el silencio.

-El maquillaje que traes en el rostro es para ocultar otra herida? -

Ichimatsu asintió.

Karamatsu parecía molesto, soltó un resoplido por la nariz. Juntó sus manos apoyando su cabeza como tratando de conjugar las palabras.

-Porque permites que te haga esto? Tu admites que no eres feliz a su lado. Y te golpea. ¿Porque no te vas? -

Ichimatsu pareció dudar un momento si contarlo, pero después de una batalla interna por fin decidió hablar:

\- Hace poco más de dos meses, después que Osomatsu buscará otra excusa para golpearme, siendo que solo estaba molesto por no ascender en su trabajo como esperaba. Decidí que era suficiente, ya eran casi tres años de solo ver nuestra relación empeorar, por más que tratara, porque más que intentará razonar con él, no había forma… Así que empaqué mi ropa en una maleta, tomé un par de tarjetas de débito y dinero y llame a mis padres si podían darme alojo por un día o dos. Quería encontrar un lugar seguro donde quedarme puesto que pronto iniciaría mi celo y quería estar lo más lejos posible de Osomatsu cuando eso pasara.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos como recordando algo con dolor.

-Pero no había contado que mis padres preocupados, hubieran llamado a Osomatsu contándole mis intenciones. Osomatsu los calmó y les dijo que trataría de razonar conmigo para que no nos separabamos... -

-El día antes de irme, puso un somnífero en mi bebida sin que me diera cuenta, estando inconsiente me subió al auto y condujo hasta la casa que pertenecía a sus padres. Los padres de Osomatsu están muertos y no hay más personas que vivan cerca de esa área, era el lugar perfecto para tener prisionero a un omega.-

\- Aún no entraba en celo pero Osomatsu me obligó a tomar una droga para inducir a mi cuerpo a entrar en celo… -

Ichimatsu se veía casi a punto de sollozar pero tomó fuerzas y continuó

-Tu sabes que la mayoría de los alfas y omegas toman supresores de celo por que nadie quiere estar una semana completa, soportando los dolores, liberando fluidos y estar cegados por el instinto de copular como animales para procrear… solo los omegas que buscan quedar encinta soportan uno o dos días de celo antes de tomar los supresores. Pero … Osomatsu me obligó a soportar todo el ciclo completo, para asegurarse de que yo me embarazara de él.

-Me tuvo una semana completa en esa casa aprovechándose de mi estado… -

Karamatsu se sentía devastado y triste por lo que le había pasado a Ichimatsu. Mientras Ichimatsu trataba de alejar los recuerdos:

Aquel cuarto solo iluminado por una ventana, el colchón en el piso, completamente empapado por los fluidos que secretaba Ichimatsu por su celo. Ahí estaba Osomatsu frente a él, sosteniendo con ambas manos su miembro.

...

-Eres un asqueroso omega, te encanta mi semen, ¿quieres más?

-Si, quiero más - Decía un Ichimatsu completamente nublado por el libido descontrolado que invadía su cuerpo y mente.

-Ven limpia este desastre que has dejado - Dijo Osomatsu señalando su pene lleno en esperma y otros fluidos.

\- Ichimatsu lamio ávidamente las secreciones del falo como si fuera el nectar más exquisito del mundo. Después comenzó a abarcarlo con su boca alternando los movimientos de su lengua mientras oía a Osomatsu dar gemidos de placer. Una mano lo tomo del pelo y lo obligó a tomar más profundo el miembro. Ichimatsu hizo un sonido ahogado y gutural al no poder respirar pero eso no le importo a Osomatsu, que ahora con sus dos manos en la cabeza de Ichimatsu lo obligaba a contener todo el largo del pene llegando hasta su garganta. Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Ichimatsu al verse tan rápido privado del aire, solo pudiendo tomar oxígeno a intervalos. Sentía su garganta abrirse y solo podía contener las arcadas mientras los movimientos de Osomatsu se aceleraban.

\- Ahh me encanta cuando empiezas a salivar tanto… ahh Ya casi estoy por venirme, asegúrate de tomarlo todo...

Ichimatsu trato de soportar lo mejor que podía, la saliva mojaba su barbilla y sentía que de un momento a otro vomitaría todo lo que tenía en el estómago cuando Osomatsu saco completamente su miembro para venirse en viscosos hilos de leche sobre la cara de Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu tomo su cara con una mano levantandola para verlo mejor.

\- ahh de ultimo momento decidí que te verías mejor con tu rostro manchado de mi semen, le viene bien a tu cara de omega desesperado por sexo.

Ichimatsu tosio un poco ahora pudiendo respirar libremente.

El alfa se hinco junto a él.

\- Sabes me da un poco de pena verte así, pero no te sientas mal. Yo también tuve que tomar una droga especial para poder seguirte el ritmo, quien diría que los omegas eran tan insaciables en su celo. Menos mal les comente en mi trabajo me había tomado mis días de vacaciones, si no, no podría estar toda esta semana contigo... en lo que concebimos a nuestro hijo.

...

Ichimatsu porfín salio de ese recuerdo. Odiaba recordar lo que había sucedido aquella vez, hacía que se sintiera sucio y patético. Había sido manipulado al antojo de Osomatsu, y eso lo hacía sentirse humillado.

Porfin Ichimatsu continuó:

cuando volvimos a casa y recuperé el conocimiento, ya no estaba muy seguro de mis planes.… cabía la remota posibilidad de que no me hubiera embarazado. Pero dos semanas después tome una prueba de sangre que confirmó que estaba esperando un hijo.

Era lo que buscaba Osomatsu, mantenerme junto a él con algo que no pudiera librarme tan fácil.

\- Les contaste a tus padres sobre eso?

\- Aunque les hubiera dicho no me hubieran creído, están engatusados por él desde hace años, con sus regalos y sus dulces palabras. Piensan que es el mejor esposo del mundo… - Ichimatsu dio un resoplido - Cuando Osomatsu me trajo de vuelta lo primero que les comento fue que habíamos decidido tener un hijo. Mis padres estaban que no cabían en sí de la emoción por tener un nieto.

Karamatsu solo le dirigió una mirada triste.

\- Por Favor no sientas lastima por mi, lo que menos quiero es sentirme más patético.

Ichimatsu dió un suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

\- Es triste que yo pueda confiar más en ti, que en mis propios padres que están cegados por lo que aparenta ser Osomatsu. Ni siquiera tengo amigos a quien recurrir, si yo no estuviera en esta situación diría que me las ha jugado bastante bien ese bastardo al dejarme sin nadie a quien acudir.

Entonces qué harás? - Pregunto Karamatsu

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio, tenía vagas ideas de que hacer pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar más allá en una, tal vez Osomatsu había hecho demasiado bien su trabajo y lo controlado incluso en sus pensamientos…

-Creo que, ya que nazca mi bebe pueda apelar por un divorcio .. - dijo con voz insegura Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu dio un resoplido incrédulo. A Ichimatsu le sorprendió pero ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.

-Bueno de cualquier forma creo que que puedo puedo salir por mis medios de esta situación -

-Tal vez deberías seguir a tu corazón y dejar que que alguien te ayude por primera vez.-

Dijo Karamatsu tomando la mano de Ichimatsu, a pesar que la frase había sido algo dolorosa… tenía algo de razón. En todo ese tiempo no había logrado nada, más que enredarse más en la telaraña que había hecho Osomatsu. Quizás era tiempo de dejar que alguien lo ayudará.

Ichimatsu removió su mano y dirigió su mirada al alfa.

-Si es así que me quieres ayudar. Quiero que pienses detenidamente en lo que te estas metiendo.

Ichimatsu se levantó de la mesa, el súbito movimiento sorprendió a Karamatsu, ¿así de repente se iba?

\- Espera, si algo estoy seguro es que no quiero que sufras más por un alfa sádico y posesivo.

Ichimatsu se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y después en un rápido movimiento posó sus labios contra los de Karamatsu, en un beso corto. Se separó para ver los ojos azules del alfa. Tomó de su mano y le dejó un papel en esta.

\- Piensa bien qué es lo que quieres y tus sentimientos hacia mi. Yo estoy seguro que tu me das felicidad... pero tú no has tenido tiempo de pensar que es lo que sientes hacia mi.

Karamatsu le dirigió una mirada entre deseando que no se fuera y confundido.

\- Me debo de ir. En el papel viene mi número, compre un celular solo para que pudieras llamarme sin riesgo de que mi esposo me descubra.

De un movimiento Ichimatsu dejo un bar de billetes en la mesa, y unas bellotas a forma de propina. Se giró y se marchó, dejando solo a Karamatsu con una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos.

 **...° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º...**

Este capítulo estuvo más fácil de escribir, ya lo tenía todo en mi mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hace 12 años:

Karamatsu estaba sentado cruzado de piernas viendo el atardecer desde el jardin trasero de su casa, más que observar la tranquila vista, él estaba afuera molesto por el regaño que había recibido de sus padres unos minutos atrás.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y el padre de Karamatsu busco con la mirada hasta verlo sentado en la pequeña banca.

Se sentó en silencio junto a él mirando a la misma dirección que su hijo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su padre habló

-¿Sigues molesto?

Karamatsu solo soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros.

-Mis amigos me habían dicho que estaba bien ponerle caca de pájaro en el libreto de ese chico … Dijeron que sería gracioso.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Muchas veces pensamos que las cosas están bien si todos lo hacen o nos dicen que hacer… Pero no el que todas las personas hagan algo significa que sea lo correcto.

El chico parecía algo molesto porque le volvieran a repetir ese sermón. Su padre le dió unas palmadas en la espalda y lo miró esperando su hijo le regresará la mirada de que había entendido la lección.

Por fin él lo miró y asintió un poco reticente.

-Lamentablemente las cosas no se hacen más sencillas conforme uno madura. El mundo va a estar empujandote e imponiendote sobre lo que debes hacer y actuar. Pero recuerda que siempre esta en ti hacer lo que sientas que es lo correcto, no nadie más, solo tú, ¿entendido?

Karamatsu asintió esta vez un poco más animado. Se quedaron unos momentos más contemplando el atardecer.

-Bien será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Los padres de Karamatsu, dos betas dentistas, trataron de criar lo mejor que podían a su hijo alfa. Pero el mundo era injusto y cruel, incluso para un alfa si este se negaba a seguir las convenciones de dominar a otras clases por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo.

A sus 24 años Karamatsu se había topado que el ser alfa no le había abierto mágicamente las puertas hacia un mejor futuro como todos hablaban, si no a una lucha de poder sobre quien estaba encima de quien.

Claro, las mejores carreras y puestos de trabajo estaban reservados para los alfas, si estos iban de acuerdo a lo que la sociedad esperaba de ellos: ser agresivo, pelear por lo que quisieras o a quien quisieras, e imponerte sobre los demás.

Karamatsu simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, él no estaba dispuesto a pisotear a alguien más o tomarlo si esta no era su voluntad. Era una decisión simple, pero dura de seguir.

Tras haber terminado la preparatoria no tenía un rumbo fijo por el cual ir o estudiar, así que decidió simplemente encontrar un trabajo y dejarse llevar hasta tener las cosas en claro. Pero al haber sido rechazado tantas veces para trabajos destinados a alfas, sus ánimos quedaron por los suelos.

Karamatsu pensaba que nunca conseguiría trabajo hasta que se topó con un puesto como mensajero. El trabajo no estaría tan bien pagado como los puestos convencionales para alfas, pero era un trabajo, y había que empezar por algo, ¿no?

Así fue como terminando quedándose en aquel trabajo, todos sus compañeros e incluso sus jefes eran betas, al principio les había parecido extraño un alfa queriendo trabajar como mensajero, pero eventualmente todos se acostumbraron y dejó de ser algo raro el ver a un alfa como mensajero. Solo le habían indicado que si llegaba a tener su celo como alfa tomará sus supresores y podía ausentarse los días que necesitará hasta sentirse mejor.

Las cosas no eran mejores para Karamatsu al buscar una pareja, a pesar de su actitud dolorosa, tuvo oportunidad con de salir algunas con chicas omegas. Aunque siempre pasaba la misma historia una y otra vez: un alfa más prepotente y agresivo terminaba por quitarle a la karamatsu girl en turno.

A Veces Karamatsu se preguntaba si a los omegas les gustaba el masoquismo. El intentaba ser romántico, atento y caballeroso con las mujeres omegas. Si bien parecía agradarles el cambio de actitud tan radical en un alfa, tratándolas bien por una vez en su vida, siempre llegaba otro alfa que "convencía" o seducía a su pareja y terminaba por llevársela.

Todo esto nos lleva al día de hoy, con un confundido Karamatsu vagando por las calles, pensando en las palabras que le dijo el omega.

¿Por Qué en tan poco tiempo se sentía tan atraído por Ichimatsu? No llevaban conociéndose ni un día y Karamatsu sentía que debía volver a ver a Ichimatsu, volver a tenerlo en sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos y … ahhh su cabeza era un completo embrollo.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Esto era amor?... _"What is love? baby don't hurt me, baby don_ … no espera eso no." - Karamatsu se sacudió de la cabeza la canción noventera.

Abrumado por todos los pensamientos suspiró, debía pedir consejo, y solo había una persona en el mundo dispuesto a escucharlo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacía el puesto de oden, donde el beta de chibita se afanaba en preparar su oden. Al llegar Karamatsu se sentó en el banco y hasta después de unos minutos consiguió que el pequeño hombre le pusiera atención.

-Karamatsu! ehh que te trae por aquí?

-Vengo por...

-¡No! no digas nada! Sé a lo que vienes… es mi delicioso oden. Yo sé que es adictivo y no pudiste evitar venir a disfrutarlo.

-Bueno realmente...

-Ja! no digas más, toma, no te privaré más de mi obra maestra.

Karamatsu aceptó el plato con la comida sin decir nada, siempre sucedía lo mismo, llegaba al puesto de Chibita y este comenzaba a delirar en que preparaba el mejor oden del mundo y ya no le paraba la boca...Aún y con todo, Chibita era el mejor amigo de Karamatsu, y siempre le daba los mejores consejos. Claro que, a veces se le pasaba la mano en lo sincero.

Pasó el tiempo y después de todo un sermón sobre oden, Chibita notó que su amigo estaba más callado que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hoy te ves más pensativo.

-Chibita, prometes que si te cuento algo no te alterarás como siempre?

-Mmm esta bien, cuentame.

-Conocí un omega. Por lo que me contó, él esta estaba enamorado de mi desde hace tiempo. Tuvimos relaciones, y ahora no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Pero él está embarazado y su esposo alfa descubrió que …

-Espera, QUEEEE!? Como se te ocurre meterte con el omega de otro alfa? Eres un pendejo - Chibita le lanzó a Karamatsu un huevo cocido.

-Auch!, eso estaba caliente, me dejó una marca en la frente.

-Que bueno, ojala tu cerebro vuelva a funcionar con ese golpe

-Prometiste que no te alterarías.

\- No pensé que fueras a contarme semejante estupidez. Karamatsu eres el alfa más idiota que conozco - terminó refunfuñando.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Chibita se calmó.

\- Entonces me imagino que ya no lo verás.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada de perro regañado, Chibita solo suspiró. Ya sabía que Karamatsu era un tipo bueno, algo tonto, pero sobre todo enamoradizo.

\- ¿Como sabes que él vale la pena? ¿Sabes que te estas metiendo en un tremendo problema? ¿Porque … simplemente te olvidas de él?

El alfa se quedó pensando lo que le dijo su amigo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero Karamatsu sabía que lo que sentía era serio.

\- Yo también me pregunto eso, porque no me puedo olvidar de él. Yo quisiera verlo sonreír. Quiero hacerlo feliz y que nadie le haga daño... son tantas cosas que siento solo pensando en él.

Chibita miró al alfa, él mismo ya había sentido eso, por una persona hace tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir empatía con él.

\- Eres un tonto Karamatsu, ¿que haremos ahora que el amor te quite la poca inteligencia que te queda?

\- ¿Tu que crees que debería hacer?

\- Yo creo que deberías luchar por él si lo amas - Karamatsu sonrió al instante ante la aprobación de su amigo - PERO! … ve más despacio, al menos trata de conocerlo mejor antes de llevartelo a la cama. Dios.

 **...**

Ichimatsu veía a su esposo partir de nuevo hacía su trabajo, habían pasado un par de días desde que hubiera citado al alfa para hablar. Por dentro sentía el miedo de que este no le volviera a hablar o lo volviera a ver.

Pero la esperanza era lo último en morir, así que ahora que no había ningún riesgo, se dirigió donde ocultaba el celular. Para su sorpresa tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Hello My dear Kitty~Te gustaría venir conmigo a una cita romántica? B-)

Ichimatsu estaba alegre que nadie estuviera en esos momentos y viera la sonrisa boba que puso al ver el mensaje.

 **...° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º...**

Qué? no hubo lemon? buuu! golpeen a TrashKitten!- (Yo soy la que más quiere que haya lemon en la historia, pero todo a su debido tiempo y secuencia)

Gracias por sus comentarios o3o! Me dan energía para escribir lemon zukulento uwu


	5. Chapter 5

Ichimatsu estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Obstetricia. La fecha había llegado: debía comenzar a ir a las revisiones médicas para su embarazo.

Un poco aburrido de esperar volvió a pasear la vista por la sala, había algunos carteles informativos sobre el embarazo, unos folletos desperdigados en la mesita en medio de la sala, y algunas mujeres omegas y betas que también debían estar esperando su revisión médica.

El día anterior a Ichimatsu le cruzó el pensamiento de comentarle a su esposo acerca de la revisión médica, aunque lo descartó al instante. Hasta ahora a Osomatsu no le había interesado nada del bebé más allá de presumirlo a sus compañeros y jefes de trabajo para que lo ascendieran y le dieran un mejor puesto.

Por supuesto Osomatsu iba a jugar a su favor con el embarazo de Ichimatsu: los alfas esperando hijos o con familia conseguían mejores puestos de trabajo.

El omega dió un suspiro, sentía una combinación de disgusto y tristeza la indiferencia de Osomatsu por el bebé, ni siquiera porque él lo había forzado a tenerlo tenía la delicadeza de preocuparse del estado de su mismo hijo.

Ichimatsu Matsuno? - Anunció una doctora alfa buscando entre los presentes en la sala.

Ichimatsu fue sacado de sus pensamientos y sin más se levanto y entro junto con la doctora al consultorio de esta. Era una amplia habitación con un escritorio y dos sillas al frente. Del lado izquierdo había una puerta que Ichimatsu suponía era donde se encontraba el equipo de ultrasonido y demás.

-Ichimatsu, esta bien que te llame Ichimatsu o prefieres Ichi?

-De cualquier forma está bien

-Muy bien, Ichimatsu esta primera cita es más que nada para hacer tu historial clínico y algunos estudios para descartar enfermedades … -

La doctora revisó el expediente médico de Ichimatsu mientras este observaba los modelos anatómicos de embarazo que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de la doctora, uno era el aparato reproductor de una mujer y el otro el aparato reproductor de los hombres omegas, donde se podía ver el útero cerca del recto, al lado de estos había unas figuras de unos bebés, posiblemente para explicar a futuras madres el proceso del parto.

\- Te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas para tu historial -

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, de nuevo se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- A qué edad fue tu primer celo?

El omega tragó saliva un poco incómodo por la pregunta.

-A los 15 años

-Cuando tuviste tu primera relación sexual?

-A los 16 años - Dijo un apenado Ichimatsu, esperaba que la doctora no fuera a juzgarlo por lo precoz que había perdido su virginidad … pero había sido difícil permanecer virgen cuando estaba con un alfa prácticamente a todas horas del día, todos los días... Eventualmente pasaría, y más con Osomatsu siendo tan insistente.

\- Has tenido embarazos previos?

-No

-Has tenido abortos?

-No

-Has tenido enfermedades venéreas?

\- No

-Has consumido drogas los últimos 6 meses?

-No.. - Ichimatsu decidió no decir que su esposo le había dado un indusor de celo (que era considerado una droga) para ahorrarse las preguntas incómodas sobre el porque permitía que su marido lo tratará así.

-Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?

Ahora Ichimatsu se remueve un poco, el calor volvió a subir a sus mejillas

\- Dos… - Baja la mirada deseando todas sus fuerzas que la ronda de preguntas ya terminará.

Para su mala suerte fueron 14 preguntas más. Después de las embarazosas preguntas médicas siguieron las pruebas de orina, sangre y un examen de mamas… para más incomodidad de Ichimatsu. Al finalizar la doctora le entregó una hoja para su próxima cita médica y primera ecografía.

Por fin libre, Ichimatsu salía del hospital sintiéndose un poco violado de su privacidad personal pero al menos lo animaba que al día siguiente tendría su primera cita con Karamatsu.

En los mensajes de texto Karamatsu le había propuesto varios lugares para una cita romántica, de entre la larga lista que incluía lugares como: un restaurante francés, la playa, un picnic romántico, y más, había resaltado el ir a Disneyland.

Ichimatsu estaba un poco avergonzado de admitirlo pero realmente quería ir, así que cuando el alfa lo sugirió en su lista, Ichimatsu eligió esa opción luciendo lo más desinteresado que podía. Además, también sentía mucho anhelo por ver a Karamatsu.

Pero por ahora debía procurar llegar hasta su casa, preparar la cena y aparentar que nada pasaba.

"Iré a Disneland con Karamatsu" - pensaba un muy entusiasmado Ichimatsu cada tanto en lo que transcurría el día.

* * *

Al día siguiente aunque Ichimatsu reflejará su típica cara vacía de sentimientos, por dentro no veía la hora de prepararse para su cita.

-Ten tu obento - El omega le tendió a Osomatsu una caja con el almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo rojo.

\- Seguro que no podrás venir a cenar?

-No creo, todos en el trabajo quieren que vayamos a ese bar a festejar mi ascenso, no sé a qué hora regrese. Posiblemente llegue muy tarde.

-Esta bien - Ichimatsu fingió lo mejor que pudo un cara decepcionada

\- Bueno, que te diviertas con tus compañeros.

Osomatsu se despidió de manera seca y dejó al omega al fin solo. Ichimatsu esperó unos 10 minutos por si Osomatsu se le olvidaba algo en la casa que lo hiciera regresar, hasta sentirse seguro y se cambió sus ropas de ama de casa por unas más adecuadas para salir. Se había decidido por unos jeans rotos, una blusa blanca con un estampado de gatito al frente, un suéter color lila, y unos converse negros para caminar cómodo por todo el parque de atracciones.

Se miró al espejo girándose un poco para aprobar como se le veía la ropa, como aún no llegaba a los 3 meses de embarazo no había subido de peso o aumentado de talla. Ichimatsu no era lo que se decía delgado, su cuerpo era más un poco llenito de algunas partes, pero para fortuna de el omega, esas partes más rollizas eran su trasero y pecho, y un poco en la panza.

Ichimatsu estaba tan absorto viendo su ropa, nervioso si le gustaría como se veía a Karamatsu, que no vió ya era un poco tarde para tomar el autobús.

Rápidamente tomó lo que necesitaba: llaves, cartera, y el celular con el que se comunicaba con el alfa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

 **9:10** \- veía en su celular, y Karamatsu se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haber llegado antes a la cita, aunque la verdad era que no podía esperar más por ver a Ichimatsu. Incluso le había ofrecido pasar a su hogar y así llegar juntos al parque en su motocicleta, pero el omega lo había rechazado, había dicho era un poco riesgoso si alguno de sus vecinos los fuera a descubrir.

 _c'est la vie_

Si debía esperar por su amado, Karamatsu esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Y justo ahora llegaba, a lo lejos se veía un Ichimatsu casi trotando con las mejillas encendidas del esfuerzo. Karamatsu contuvo una pequeña risa, se veía de lo más adorable con sus mejillas rosadas y su pelo aún más revuelto que de costumbre.

Ichimatsu llegó junto a Karamatsu jadeando, no se le daba en nada el ejercicio.

-ahhh.. siento llegar tarde. -

-No te disculpes mi gatito, veo que el día de hoy la diosa Venus te ha vuelto a bendecir, así como el dios Hermes al ver tu ansias de correr hacía mi, aunque creo no deberías hacer eso en tu está…

El omega corto el largo discurso con un sorpresivo beso.

-Que doloroso. Te extrañe -

-Heh, yo también.

Ichimatsu tomo de la muñeca al alfa y lo condujo hacia la taquilla del parque, al caminar volteaba discretamente hacía el alfa, Karamatsu vestía unos jeans con un cinturón y hebilla en forma de calavera, botas y camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, además de sus gafas. Debía admitirlo, se le veía muy bien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a lo que Karamatsu lo descubrió y gentilmente le pellizcó su pómulo con expresión divertida. "Hggg porque tiene que ser tan lindo, este tipo me va a matar"

Ya dentro del parque se sorprendieron al ver el conjunto de juegos, edificios, atracciones y personajes que caminaban y saludaban a los visitantes, animandolos a abrazarlos y tomarse fotos con ellos.

El parque de diversiones era enorme, no podían recorrerlo todo en un sólo día, a lo que Karamatsu pensó llevar a Ichimatsu a "Fantasy Land" no sabía porque pero algo le decía que a pesar que Ichimatsu quisiera aparentar tener un frío y duro exterior muy en el fondo le encantaban ese tipo de cosas tan coloridas e infantiles.

Al haber elegido un día entre semana para visitar el parque tenían la fortuna de que no habría tantas personas o filas y así pudieron recorrer tranquilamente la mayoría de las atracciones, aún cuando Karamatsu le insistía a Ichimatsu que se subiera con el a los juegos mecánicos, era obvio que este se hacía del rogar porque tenía vergüenza de admitir que en verdad quería subirse. De cualquier forma disfrutaron todas y cada una de las atracciones de Fantasy Land, hasta llegar por último al castillo de cenicienta.

-No quieres entrar?

-Se ve muy cursi. - Ichimatsu de nuevo comenzaba a hacer sus gesto tratando de hacerse el duro, cuando Karamatsu notó que en ese momento pasaba una de las botargas del pato Donald detrás de Ichimatsu.

-Mira, es el pato Donald, me recuerda a ti, es igual de enojón que tu.

-¿QUEE? -

-Te puedes tomar una foto con él? - Karamatsu le hablaba a la persona dentro del disfraz para que se acercará a un Ichimatsu completamente ruborizado de la pena, aunque se dejó tomar la foto que Karamatsu tomó con su celular.

-La pondré de protector de pantalla, pero ahora quiero una foto contigo y el pato Donald… -Disculpe puede tomarnos una foto? - El alfa se dirigió a una persona que pasaba por ahí, para tomarles la foto a los tres juntos.

Después de la pequeña escena los dos siguieron su camino y entraron al castillo. Dentro era una especie de galería con dioramas y pinturas representando escenas de películas como Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente.

En algún momento mientras Ichimatsu miraba distraídamente unas figuras con los ratoncitos de cenicienta cosiendo su vestido, Karamatsu se separó para comprar algo de comer para ambos.

Cuando el chico de mirada cansada se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar para buscar a Karamatsu lo vio a lo lejos en el restaurante dentro del castillo, estaba hablando animadamente con una rubia alta de prominentes curvas. Ichimatsu sintió como los celos y el disgusto lo comenzaron a quemar por dentro. Molesto se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la escena.

Camino rápido, pasando a algunas personas riendo y disfrutando del castillo. Más rápido, debía de llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera lavarse la cara y ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir.

Por Fin vio la entrada a los baños, se metió lo más rápido que pudo en uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios y se encerró dentro. Parecía que no había nadie más que él y cedió a las ganas de llorar. Se sentó encima del WC, viendo la hora que era y si sería posible tomar el autobús de regreso a su casa.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse.

-"Que no sea Karamatsu, que no sea Karamatsu"

-Ichimatsu estás aquí?

Ichimatsu subió los pies y se abrazó las piernas para que no lo viera Karamatsu por debajo de la puerta.

Se oyeron los pasos de Karamatsu moverse por el baño hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta donde se escondía el omega.

-Sé que estás aquí

-…

-No saldrás?

-Como me encontraste?

-Tu esencia está por todo el baño.

-…

-Puedo yo saber porque te escondes de mi?

Ichimatsu se abrazó más a sus piernas, si le decía a Karamatsu que había corrido al baño a llorar por haberlo visto coquetear con una mujer, ¿que diría? ¿lo negaría?.

-Ichimatsu, me tenías preocupado, no sé que hice para hacerte llorar.

-No sabes? o crees que no vi que estabas … coqueteando con alguien - Dijo en un tono casi inaudible

-No entiendo.

-Te ví hablando con una chica. - Ichimatsu enterró su cara en medio de sus piernas, como si cubrir su cara le fuera a quitar lo avergonzado y tonto que se sentía escondiéndose de Karamatsu en un baño.

\- No - Karamatsu dio un suspiro frustrado - Al menos puedes abrir la puerta del baño para verte y hablar?

-… - Después de unos segundos Ichimatsu giro el cerrojo de la puerta.

El alfa vio adentro a un Ichimatsu recargado en la puerta del cubículo, con la cara congestionada por llorar. Se acercó para abrazarlo pero el omega lo empujo rechazando su contacto. La respuesta negativa no desanimó a Karamatsu que tomó las manos del omega antes de que este lo volviera a empujar y lo encerró en su abrazo. Karamatsu comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Ichimatsu y con cuidado giró su cara para verlo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ichimatsu están enrojecidos y aún un poco vidriosos, pero aún así él continuaba viendo hacia otro lado tratando de no mirar directamente a Kamatsu.

-Me viste hablando con otra persona y pensaste que estaba ligando con ella.

-… - Ichimatsu solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la boca

-Mi pequeño gatito es muy celoso y no lo puede admitir. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ichimatsu provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de este.

-Esa chica antes trabajaba en la mensajería donde trabajo, fui al restaurante para comprar algo y ella estaba de hostess y comenzamos a hablar.

Ichimatsu lo miró a los ojos como diciendo "estás mintiendo, hablabas muy alegre con ella".

-Crees que planearía esta cita contigo, y pediría un día libre en mi trabajo, ¿solo para venir y coquetear con una chica? - Karamatsu comenzó a acariciar la cara de el omega molesto.

-Porque querría ligar con una chica cualquiera? si yo quiero con quien estar es con la persona más maravillosa y dulce que pude haber tenido la suerte de encontrar.

-soy una basura, no valgo la pena y …

-tu no ves lo hermoso que eres, y lo especial que eres para mi. Cada que me dejas ver en tus ojos yo solo veo a quien quiero entregar todo mi amor para que pueda sanar sus heridas.

Ichimatsu contuvo un suspiro al sentir los cálidos labios de Karamatsu tocar su boca, ambos entregándose en el beso, deseando más contacto, las manos de Karamatsu encontraron su lugar en la espalda de Ichimatsu, dando pequeños círculos al principio para después colarse debajo de su ropa, acariciando, arrancándole la respiración a besos al omega. Cuando una de las manos bajo hasta los glúteos de Ichimatsu este dio un respingo para cerrar la poca distancia entre sus dos cuerpos.

Estaban tan concentrados besándose que casi brincaron del susto cuando alguien entro al baño, Karamatsu atino a cerrar la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraban, y de un jalón obligó a Ichimatsu a sentarse sobre él para que no se vieran los dos pares de pies en un mismo baño.

Por lo que se oía no parecía que la otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos, así que Karamatsu decidió castigar un poco al omega por haberse escondido de él, introdujo sus manos debajo de la playera de Ichimatsu, las subió poco a poco hasta alcanzar sus pezones. Con cuidado comenzó a jugar con ellos pellizcandolos suavemente, el omega quiso protestar pero Karamatsu continuo provocandolo, Ichimatsu comenzó a respirar agitadamente y ya se comenzaban a oír unos ruidos escapar de su boca.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Karamatsu subió por completo la playera de Ichimatsu indicándole que mordiera la tela para contener sus gemidos, y así obedeció este.

El alfa comenzó a manipular con una mano uno de los pezones de Ichimatsu mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a palpar su bulto. Quería probar hasta donde resistía, así que sin previo aviso sacó el miembro del omega, con movimientos lentos comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, esparciendo el líquido preseminal por la punta, Ichimatsu estaba dolorosamente duro, resoplando por la nariz, con las manos temblorosas apretando las ropas de Karamatsu.

Para alivio del omega se comenzaron a oír las pisadas del intruso salir de los sanitarios y cerrar la puerta.

-¿porque hiciste eso?

-Que acaso no te gusto?

-nnhhg… -

-Yo creo que te excito mucho.

-Yo creo que deberíamos terminar lo que empezaste, ¿trajiste condones?

Karamatsu sacó un sobre con un preservativo azul mientras Ichimatsu se quitaba los pantalones. Después del incidente anterior habían acordado usar condones, aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustara mucho la idea.

Cambiando un poco de posición Ichimatsu se puso frente a el alfa, sentándose sobre el miembro sosteniéndose de los hombros de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar gemir, se sentía tan sensible por lo que habían hecho hace unos momentos y ya poco le importaba si alguien estaba afuera y los oía, quería sentir más, sentir todo el largo del pene del alfa golpearlo contra sus paredes. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Karamatsu, aspirando su escencia, intoxicandose con el placer y peligro de fornicar en un baño donde podían ser descubiertos.

Desesperado por sentir más adentro el interior del omega Karamatsu empujó las caderas de Ichimatsu contra su miembro, ganándose un sonoro gemido por parte del otro.

A Karamatsu le encantaba como sus caderas embonaban a la perfección con el culo de Ichimatsu, sus movimientos sincronizándose, cada vez más fuertes las embestidas.

-Ahh Karamatsu, amo tenerte adentro.

-Ichimatsu, quiero ver tu hermosa cara cuando te vengas.

-Jodeme más fuerte, quiero que nos vengamos juntos.

Con un feroz beso entre sus bocas y estrujando la piel del omega ambos alcanzaron el tan esperado orgasmo, Ichimatsu viniéndose sobre su estómago y el torso de Karamatsu.

Cansados ambos se vieron a los ojos compartiendo una mirada llena de amor y lujuria. Comenzaron a reírse y besarse.

Ichimatsu fue el primero en separarse del beso, abrazó al alfa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, no importaba que fuera un acto íntimo o un simple beso, el simple contacto con Karamatsu movía todas las cifras de su ser. Él era la persona con la que quería estar. Él era con quien merecía estar.

-Mmmm creo que debemos limpiarnos, no es bonito tener semen en tu playera.

-Ten límpiate - Dijo Ichimatsu acercandole papel sanitario al alfa para secarse las manchas en su ropa.

Los dos lucían totalmente desaliñados, pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para acomodar su ropa y pelo.

-Próxima vez espero tener sexo contigo en un lugar más cómodo.

-Un motel?

-Me gustaría ir a tu casa.

Karamatsu le dio un beso en la nariz al omega.

-En mi casa será entonces.

-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí, tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres ir al restaurante donde mi ex compañera está de hostess?

-No… vayamos a buscar un restaurante afuera.

Esta vez Ichimatsu le dio un beso a Karamatsu, y salieron juntos del baño.

* * *

 _Escribí que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tenían sexo en un baño en Disney Land... Necesito más dios en mi vida... o otra vida XD_

 _Hola, Perdón por tardarme tanto actualizando, yo sé que estoy publicando los capítulos con una dolorosa lentitud. Pero si vieran cuanto me tarde en escribirlo, de hecho cambie y cambie muchas veces este capítulo._

Solo quiero aclarar que este episodio esta dedicado a mi deseo imposible de un día ir a Disneylandia y abrazar una botarga del patito Donald (el pato Donald e Ichimatsu son mis tsunderes favoritos) ❤❤❤ ( ˘з˘)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios (muchas gracias por soportar todas las cursilerías que escribo) se merecen ir a Diseylandia con Ichimatsu y Karamatsu


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella mañana Ichimatsu fue sacado de sus sueños por un creciente malestar en su panza, sin darle aviso tuvo que correr al baño y antes de saberlo estaba tosiendo y vomitando en el WC.

Tan inesperado como la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en su vida. Ichimatsu comenzó a tener los famosos malestares matutinos. Lo cual era muy raro. Aquellos malestares debían de haberse presentado mucho antes, ¿porque después de tanto aparecían?

Sea lo que fuera, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse, ya era tarde y aunque Ichimatsu deseara regresar a la cama y descansar, sabía que Osomatsu no le perdonaría que dejará de hacer sus quehaceres, aún estando enfermo Ichimatsu debía de cumplirlos sin falta.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la cocina para tratar de continuar su día lo mejor que pudiera. Después de todo parecía que ya había vaciado todo el contenido de su estómago y no creía fuera seguir sintiéndose mal. Error.

Cuando Ichimatsu puso las cosas a hervir y cocinar, el dulce aroma a comida preparándose le provocó unas arcadas que lo mandaron de nuevo al baño.

Tan solo pudo salir cuando el aroma a comida cambió drásticamente a algo quemándose y corrió desesperado a tratar de salvar lo que tanto le había costado preparar.

Cuando Osomatsu se acercó a la salida esperando a que lo despidiera su omega con el obento, este se acercó con la cara descompuesta, cargando lo que parecía ser su almuerzo.

El alfa se le quedó mirando desaprobando su aspecto y con un poco de sospecha abrió el obento para encontrar que la mayoría de la comida contenida estaba o quemada o a medio preparar.

-Tiralo a la basura, prefiero ordenar comida en el almuerzo. - Dijo con una mueca de asco, dejando a una abatido Ichimatsu en la entrada de la casa

Ichimatsu entró a su hogar, tiro en el cesto el obento con comida quemada y se dejó caer en el sillón. Así se quedó unos momentos, se sentía cansado, soñoliento, desanimado, inútil y la lista crecía y crecía. Osomatsu siempre tenía el toque especial de hacerlo sentir una mierda con unas cuantas palabras, siempre tomaba lo poco que había en él y parecía nunca ser suficiente.

Ichimatsu decidió descansar un poco más en el sillón hasta que el sonido del timbre lo despertó abruptamente.

¿Que hora era? ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a … Karamatsu

-ahh? - Lo primero que sintió Ichimatsu al ver a su amante fue sorpresa, seguido de vergüenza que lo viera así: el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, la ropa manchada de comida, y un hilo de saliva por la siesta involuntaria que había tenido.

Pero nada de eso le importó al alfa que sin poder refrenarse abrazó y cubrió de besos a un sorprendido y avergonzado Ichimatsu,

-Espero que nadie nos haya visto -

-No te preocupes, no había nadie afuera. Me emocione mucho al ver tu dirección en mi ruta de entregas.

A Ichimatsu lo iluminó una sonrisa. Aquel comentario era la primera cosa linda que oía en el día.

-A mi también me emociona mucho verte.

-También quería preguntarte cuándo vendrías a mi departamento.

El omega se mordió un labio pensando hasta recordar algo.

-Este fin de semana, Osomatsu no estará, saldrá por un viaje en su trabajo y regresará hasta el lunes.

-Y no crees que pueda volver?

-No creo, desde que lo ascendieron se queda a trabajar hasta tarde o debe ir a los viajes de su empresa.

-Bien, entonces te veo el viernes por la tarde en mi departamento. Te enviaré la dirección. Debo irme tengo muchas entregas.

Karamatasu le dió un beso en la mejilla y le tendió un pequeño paquete al omega

-Oops antes de irme ten firma esto. - El omega firmo la hoja de entregas - Perfect! I must go My Little Kitty

El alfa subió al auto de la mensajería y se despidió guiñándole un ojo a Ichimatsu, este hizo un leve ademán con la mano despidiéndose de su amante y con la certeza de que esperaría con ansia el fin de semana para verlo.

Y ese pensamiento le alegró su horrible semana, en la que siguieron día tras día de náuseas y más malestares del embarazo. Por fortuna Ichimatsu tuvo una idea para evitar querer vomitar mientras hacía el almuerzo de Osomatsu, y fue usar su cubrebocas mientras cocinaba. La idea le salvó el pellejo pero aún y con todo, lo que restaba del día no llegaba a sentirse del todo bien, saltándose comidas por la falta de apetito, tan solo recuperando energías durmiendo en cuanto podía.

Y así la semana pasó lentamente hasta llegar el esperado viernes.

* * *

Ding dong

La melodía sonó y Karamatsu se alejó de la cocina para recibir a Ichimatsu en la puerta de su departamento.

Al abrir la puerta vio al joven omega esperándolo, en cuanto lo vio esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le tendió en la cara lo que parecía una bolsita.

-Ten es para ti.

\- wow gracias. ¿Que es? -

\- Es un pastel de chocolate con moras. - Pase por una pastelería en el camino y … supuse sería agradable comprarte algo ya que me invitaste a venir.

El alfa acerco en un abrazo a Ichimatsu dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mi pequeño gatito tu presencia es lo más dulce que puedo tener.

-Iré a dejar el pastel en el refrigerador y revisar lo que estoy preparando, pasa y ponte cómodo.

Ichimatsu entró al hogar viendo a su alrededor, le parecía de lo más interesante ver el hogar de su amante, era departamento de solo una habitación, con la decoración y algunos muebles azules. En las paredes se veían algunos afiches de artistas y músicos, además de fotos familiares. Ichimatsu se acercó a una en particular, se veía a Karamatsu y una chica con la tez bronceada y el pelo negro.

-Ella es mi hermana mayor Karako - Karamatsu se había acercado al joven omega al ver el interés que puso en su foto.

-Se ven muy alegres juntos.

-Si, de vez en cuando salimos, a ella le gusta mucho salir a acampar y hacer deporte.

-Oh, también es una alfa como tu?

-No, ella es beta, aunque mucha gente piensa que ella debería haber sido la alfa porque tiene mucho más ímpetu que yo.

-Ellos son mis padres

Karamatsu señaló una foto enmarcada donde se veía le veía a él y su hermana en la adolescencia, siendo abrazados por su padre, un hombre de bigote y el pelo pintado algunas canas, y su madre, una mujer de pelo negro y sonrisa cálida.

-Algún día me gustaría presentártelos.

El alfa le sonrió al decir aquello y Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que aquello significaba.

De la nada, el sonido del estomago de Ichimatsu interrumpió el momento. El joven omega se sonrojo de la pena, el olor de la comida que al parecer preparaba Karamatsu le había abierto mucho el apetito.

-¿Tienes hambre? ven siéntate en lo que traigo la comida.

Ichimatsu se sentó algo incómodo en el sillón de la sala, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien fuera tan bueno con él, por lo regular la costumbre era que el fuera quien atendiera a quien fuera de visita, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía MUCHA HAMBRE.

Después de una insufrible semana de levantarse mareado y vomitando todas las mañanas y sentirse sin mucho apetito lo que restaba del día, el hambre lo había golpeado inesperadamente.

Cuando Karamatsu dispuso en la mesita frente al sillón una bandeja con alitas de pollo, unos platos con takoyakis y unos rollos de sushi, Ichimatsu juraría que comenzó a babear de solo ver la comida.

-¿Se ve bien? -

-Todo se ve delicioso.

-Pensé que estarías cansado de siempre cocinar para tu esposo. Y quise cocinar algo para ti, para animarte y hacerte sentirte mejor

Ichimatsu se levanto para abrazar a Karamatsu, y darle un beso.

-Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mi,

Karamatsu le devolví el beso bajando sus manos por su cadera acercandolo, al hacerlo notó de inmediato la panza de Ichimatsu había crecido, ya era más notable que antes su embarazo.

De nuevo el estomago de Ichimatsu los interrumpió haciendo un ruido y se separaron un poco apenados.

-Bueno come lo que gustes, qué película quieres ver mientras…

El omega ya tenía 2 alitas de pollo en la boca y tenía una varita con takoyakis dispuesta a devorar en una mano.

-"mmnloo quessea" - dijo el más joven con la boca llena de comida.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar reír por lo chistoso que se veía su amante.

-Me alegra ver que te esta gustando.

-Karammatsuu-

-¿Si?

Ichimatsu tragó la comida en su boca. - Podrías traerme mermelada? -

-Ehhh?-

\- Y un poco de helado -

\- Ok, creo que te están dando los antojos del embarazo, creo que tengo algo de helado en la nevera… quieres algo más?

-Crema batida - Dijo Ichimatsu antes de comerse la varita con takoyakis

Karamatsu salió de la sala esperando que al regresar con las cosas que pidió el omega aún quedará comida. Por fortuna aún había comida cuando volvió, pero Ichimatsu se las arregló para comerse casi todo el solo, el omega les unto mermelada a las alitas de pollo y después devoró todo el helado junto con los takoyakis, y remató con un sushi cubierto de crema batida.

El alfa solo veía un poco preocupado al omega comer como si no hubiera un mañana, pero por dentro estaba feliz pues parecía que Ichimatsu tenía mucha hambre y por lo que decía no había comido muy bien por sus malestares.

-Gracias por la comida, todo estuvo delicioso.

Karamatsu se cubría con la mano tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Que pasa? ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Pareces un bebé con tu cara y ropa sucia. - Dijo pasándole el dedo por una mancha de comida en su mejilla - Qué te parece si nos bañamos y terminamos de ver la película en la cama.

-Suena bien.

Tomaron un baño juntos aprovechando para tocar y besarse a intervalos. Karamatsu dejándose lavar el cabello por Ichimatsu y el alfa aprovechando para enjabonar las partes que más le gustaban en el cuerpo de su amante.

Cuando hubieron terminado Karamatsu entró a su habitación para vestirse y ver entre sus prendas que ropa prestarle a su amante ya que este no podía traer ropa de su hogar, por el miedo de levantar sospechas en Osomatsu.

Mientras Ichimatsu se secaba el cabello Karamatsu le tendió unos boxers y una playera negra un poco floja por el uso, con un estampado desgastado en el que aún se alcanzaba a leer "The Strokes" en azul.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se metieron entre las sabanas de la cama de Karamatsu. Al estar acostados el alfa pasó un brazo bajo Ichimatsu acercándolo y acomodándose ambos a la perfección, el omega posó su cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro del mayor. El aspirar la esencia de Karamatsu que lo rodeaba lo hacía sentirse relajado y seguro, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió así. Ichimatsu se acercó a la cara de su amante y frotó su mejilla como lo hacen los gatos y poco a poco fue cerrando los párpados sumiéndose en un agradable sueño, a pesar que se oyera el sonido de la película que veían juntos.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta que Ichimatsu se había quedado dormido pero no le importó, quería que descansará y verlo tan cómodo durmiendo hacía que esbozara una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con cuidado sacó su brazo debajo del omega para que este pudiera dormir más cómodo y siguió viendo la película que había puesto en su computadora portátil.

En un punto el también dejó de prestar atención a la película para acariciar el pelo de Ichimatsu y ver su lento respirar. En su cama ya no solo se podía percibir su esencia sino también la de el omega. Cierto era que los omegas en su embarazo emanaban un aroma distinto, pero también Karamatsu había notado que al estar los dos en la cama se podía oler la esencia unida de ambos. Había personas que decían que algunos omegas y alfas podían combinar inconscientemente sus esencias, producto de que sus feromonas armonizaban, algo como "químicamente compatibles".

Sea lo que fuera Karamatsu lo podía percibir, esa fragancia que no era ni la dulce esencia de Ichimatsu, ni la fuerte esencia de él mismo como alfa. Sino un aroma dulce y fresco a la vez, parecido al chocolate con menta.

Ichimatsu se removió entre sueños deslizando a la mitad de su pecho la playera que Karamatsu le había prestado, y el alfa vió la pancita de embarazo que ya se asomaba en el cuerpo del omega, con cuidado acercó su mano tocando la piel, y dando pequeños círculos acarició el estómago. Karamatsu sabía que aún no podría sentir ningún movimiento del bebé de Ichimatsu, pero el verlo a Ichimatsu tan frágil y apacible durmiendo, le daba un sentimiento de calidez y ternura en su interior.

Karamatsu noto que la prenda en Ichimatsu se había subido apenas cubriendo los pezones del omega, ambas puntas se asomaban tímidamente debajo de la playera y el alfa no pudo evitar tocar una entre sus dedos, la piel en el pezón se endureció por un instante. El alfa mojo uno de sus dedos con su saliva y lo puso sobre el pezón humedeciéndolo, para después con un suave soplido hacer que la piel reaccionará endureciéndose por completo.

Ichimatsu removió un poco los ojos, para después apretarlos mientras se estiraba como un gato despertando.

-Veo que mi pequeño gatito descanso.

-mmm si - dijo un adormecido Ichimatsu - ¿Porque tengo la playera subida a la mitad? ¿Estabas jugando conmigo mientras dormía?

-Te mentiría si digo que no.

Karamatsu siguió aprovechándose del estado adormilado del omega comenzando a lamer su cuello juguetonamente, Ichimatsu soltó unas pequeñas risas al sentir las cosquillas en su piel girándose para besar de frente a su amante y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de el alfa.

Siguieron así unos momentos solamente besándose y de vez en cuando rozando con sus manos la piel uno del otro, memorizando las pequeñas curvas y detalles, oyendo los pequeños gemidos contenidos en el beso.

Karamatsu decidió quería probar un poco más y bajó su cara entre las piernas del omega, levantando un muslo lamiendo la parte interior de este, viendo con placer los estremecimientos que se ganaba con cada beso en la piel.

-Karamatsu te quiero adentro. -

-Hold on my kittie, I want to play - _*Aguanta mi gatito, quiero jugar*_

Sosteniendo con ambas manos las piernas de Ichimatsu, el alfa tomó con su boca el bulto, humedeciéndole la ropa interior y saboreando los fluidos impregnados en este. Ichimatsu empujo sus caderas para poder sentir más, pero sus movimientos estaban contenidos por su amante. A decir verdad Karamatsu estaba duro de ver el despliegue de Ichimatsu, pero quería prolongar y disfrutar lo más que pudiera su noche juntos.

Aún con las manos sobre el omega Karamatsu bajo lo mejor que pudo con sus dientes la ropa interior para descubrir un enrojecido pene, con lentos movimientos de su lengua abarco el glande para después subir y bajar mientras oía los crecientes jadeos de el omega. Cuando parecía que Ichimatsu no podría soportar más decidió quitarle la ropa interior y la playera, para jugar de nuevo con sus pezones mientras comenzaba a introducir uno a uno sus dedos en el estrecho ano del omega embarazado.

-Estas muy estrecho, me pregunto si podré entrar.

Karamatsu añadió un tercer dedo dentro, a la vez que acercaba su pene y lo frotaba contra la entrada. Al tener un día para poder estar juntos, habían considerado que no era necesario usar un condón por esta vez.

-Karamatsu por favor hnnng, - Ichimatsu gimió apremiando a su amante

Karamatsu solo se mordió un labio sintiendo la lujuria ebullir en él, abriendo con ambas manos el interior de Ichimatsu comenzó empujando su miembro mientras su amante se deshacía en gemidos arqueando la espalda del placer.

Cuando el pene toco hasta el fondo dentro de Ichimatsu, el alfa levantó ambas piernas de Ichimatsu y comenzó a moverse lo mejor que podía dentro del estrecho culo del omega,

Ichimatsu solo recibía de lleno las estocadas en su interior, cerrando sus puños en las sabanas de la cama y jadeando con la boca abierta, pidiendo más con la mirada.

Karamatsu se preguntaba cómo Ichimatsu se las arreglaba para lucir tan tierno e impuro a la vez, hacía que quisiera follarlo hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Levantó un poco más sus piernas para arremeter más fuerte haciendo que el omega gritará su nombre una y otra vez.

Ichimatsu estaba cerca de la culminación, no quería llegar al orgasmo antes que su amante pero se había contenido todo el juego previo y no creía poder aguantar más.

-Karamatsu me vengo, me v… - la frase quedó a medias

Las gotas de semen cayeron sobre su abultado abdomen, contrayendo los dedos de sus pies al sentir el cosquilleo del clímax recorrer por sus venas.

Cuando terminó, su cuerpo rendido aún seguía siendo penetrado sin tregua por el alfa, Karamatsu levantó una de piernas de Ichimatsu abrazándola contra su pecho para sacar y meter de lleno todo el miembro, el ver el orgamo de Ichimatsu lo había encendido, le encantaba ver su expresión agitada por el clímax.

-Ahh ahh estoy tan sensible, no .. no puedo más -

\- Me dejarás venirme dentro de ti?

-Si, lléname, quiero que te vengas todo adentro.

Las palabras de su amante hicieron efecto y con unas fuertes arremetidas llego al orgasmo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y derramando hasta la última gota de su semilla dentro del omega.

Cuando terminó se acostó al lado de Ichimatsu, ambos aún temblorosos y cubiertos de sudor, pero satisfechos y más que felices de poder junto estar sin limitaciones de tiempo al menos por un par de noches.

A Karamatsu le encantaba tener al joven omega en su departamento, caminando desenfadado como un gato, solo vestido con los boxers y alguna otra playera prestada, a veces la playera se le subía porque no llegaba a ceñirse al estar más ancho del abdomen, dejando al descubierto su panza, a Karamatsu le daba mucha gracia aquello y solo se reía y decía algo como "supongo tiene calor y quiere salir a tomar aire".

Los dos veían películas o series abrazados en el sillón, jugaban videojuegos hasta que se cansaban, o si se les antojaba follaban como conejos para después retozar.

Ichimatsu se sentía mejor al estar con Karamatsu e incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba, no llego a sentir sus malestares fuera de los extraños antojos que lo atacaban. Tuvieron que llamar para ordenar una pizza con pepinillos, anchoas y mantequilla de maní, cuando la persona les preguntó si estaban seguros en ordenar eso, Karamatsu solo le comentó que era para un omega embarazado, y ya no hubo más preguntas.

Pero como todas las cosas que se disfrutan pronto llegó a su fin, el domingo por la noche Karamatsu llevó en su motocicleta a Ichimatsu, dejándolo a unas calles de distancia para que ningún vecino los llegará a ver.

Aún después de un largo beso de despedida no fue suficiente para no querer separarse, no sabían cuándo volverían a tener un día así o cuando volverían a verse.

Ichimatsu tomó el rostro de Karamatsu entre sus manos, le dio el octavo "ultimo beso" que se habían dado, le sonrió y se separó caminando a su hogar.

Karamatsu lo vio alejarse y caminar hasta entrar a su hogar, subió a su moto rumbo a su departamento, preguntándose cuantos días más podría durar la esencia de Ichimatsu en su cama.

* * *

Ahh ya llegamos al capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, aunque creo que me falto "flow" para la escena de sexo... les falle ;3; deshonor a mi y mi karamootsu.

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Izumi-nyu-FTW, Reki Zen, merry kirkland, PancitoDeCanela, Kiseki, Hoppudesu** gracias a todos por aguantar mis cursilerias.

Alguien por ahí pregunto, que porque no Osomatsu no dejo estudiar a Ichimatsu en mi historia, bueno la razón es que si quieres que alguien no avance, ni busque cosas nuevas y solo se quede estancado, es no motivarlo ni dejar que una persona estudie o aprenda cosas nuevas. Porque si aprende cosas nuevas puede que abra los ojos y se de cuenta que la situación no es la mejor, y se vaya con otra persona. (¬w¬ que psicópata me veo diciendo esto)

También quiero aclarar me la pensé para este episodio si poner que Karamatsu salia de su trabajo el viernes, que sepa las paqueterías también trabajan medio día los sábados, pero ya ven que en Japón y otros países trabajan menos que en México, Argentina, Chile, Colombia, etc 7u7

Bueno, gracias por leer uwu7


	7. Chapter 7

Dos figuras caminaban juntas buscando el calor entre ellas en la noche de invierno, de un lado Ichimatsu abrigado con saco púrpura, bufanda y orejeras naranjas de gatito caminando de la mano con Karamatsu, este tan solo protegiéndose del frío un suéter debajo de su chamarra de cuero. Los dos despedían nubes de vaho al caminar hasta que divisaron la luz del puesto de Oden de Chibita en medio de la calle.

La visita al obstetra a los cuatro meses había ido muy bien, el bebé estaba sano y el embarazo iba sin problemas así que Karamatsu tomó la oportunidad para llevar a Ichimatsu al puesto de Chibita para presentarlos a ambos.

Al principio parecía no se caían bien, Chibita seguía reticente por la relación de Karamatsu y era palpable esa desconfianza, pero después de ver los intentos desastrosos de Ichimatsu por degustar el oden, Chibita bajo sus defensas. A pesar que Chibita era muy orgulloso con la comida que preparaba le parecía de lo más gracioso ver a Ichimatsu hacer caras mientras comía daikon o el Konnyaku.

-Como habías dicho que se llamaba esto?

-Konnyaku

-Mmm bueno… sinceramente sabe a gelatina sin sabor

-No seas tonto, le debes poner karashi

-Esto que parece mostaza? No mejoró mucho el sabor

-No sabes apreciar la perfección del Oden.

Karamatsu los veía discutir y rezongar con una sonrisa, parecían un par de viejos cascarrabias discutiendo. Pero le daba alegría que su mejor amigo al fin aceptará a Ichimatsu.

Aquello le hacía preguntarse hasta cuánto podrían las cosas así..

De pronto la expresión de Ichimatsu abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como analizando algo.

-Está todo..?

-Ahí está otra vez - Dijo Ichimatsu llevándose las manos al vientre

Chibita y Karamatsu intercambiaron una mirada de confusión hasta que Ichimatsu tomó la mano de Karamatsu tocando la superficie de su abdomen.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se sintió, un golpecito, apenas perceptible la primera vez que fue seguido de otro y otro.

-Se empezó a mover - Sonrió Karamatsu

-Si comenzó y no a parado - Ichimatsu río

-Jum! - Chibita se cruzó de brazos orgulloso -seguramente al bebé si le gusta mi oden, prueba de ello es que comenzó a hacer eso desde que lo comiste-

-¡Hey! no te atribuyas eso… woo se mueve mucho-

-¿Puedo oirlo? - aún con la mano en el vientre pregunto Karamatsu a lo que el de de ojos púrpuras solo asintió un poco apenado.

Karamatsu se inclinó para poner su cabeza lo mejor que podía en la posición que estaban sentados frente al puesto de Chibita. Puso su oreja contra la piel y se concentró. Solo se oían ruidos guturales dentro hasta que de pronto un sonido junto con una patadita le fue a dar justo en la oreja.

Karamatsu se alejó riendo.

-Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero me alegra, quiero que nazca fuerte y sano y cuidarlos a los dos.- Dijo viendo directamente a Ichimatsu a los ojos, como haciendose una promesa así mismo y a Ichimatsu.

Se acercó a darle un delicado beso mientras tomaba su mano encima de la barriga de Ichimatsu, lo que empezó como un beso lento se profundizó cuando karamatsu introdujo la lengua entre los labios de ichimatsu y acortó la distancia entre ellos acercando a Ichimatsu con la otra mano en su cintura. Tan absortos estaban que no fue hasta que Chibita les gritó que se separaron.

-¡HEEEY vayanse a un hotel!

Alfa y omega se separaron apenados frente al beta malhumorado.

-Aunque debo decir, ustedes dos hacen mejor pareja de lo que creía - Admitió Chibita. - De verdad espero las cosas salgan bien para ustedes. - Les dijo a ambos con palabras sinceras.

La situación se relajó considerablemente dando a paso que los 3 conversaron y rieron hasta la hora en que Chibita debía cerrar su local móvil para regresar a su hogar.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu esperaron a que su amigo tuviera todo listo para partir ellos al departamento de Karamatsu hasta que un maullido llamó la atención de todos.

Cerca del puesto movil de Chibita un gatito color naranja se había acercado.

-Chibita ese gato es tuyo?

-No, apareció hace unos días, se aparece en las noches para buscar si hay algunas sobras del oden pero siempre que trato de acercarme corre asustado.

A Ichimatsu le enterneció tanto ver al animalito desesperado y temeroso por buscar comida, que se acercó con algunas sobras de carne. Con movimientos cuidadosos se fue aproximando y llamando con pequeños chasquidos al gatito.

El animalito los veía temeroso hasta que se acercó por voluntad propia, cuando vió las sobras de carne en el pavimento comió en movimientos rápidos sin despegar un ojo de las personas. Ichimatsu decidió arriesgarse y acercar una mano para acariciar al gatito, al principio este se encogió como esperando un golpe, pero al sentir las caricias se fue apegando a la mano de Ichimatsu buscando más mimos.

Pronto el gatito ya no se quería despegar de Ichimatsu, mientras este solo lo observaba triste viendo las manchas de aceite y heridas entre su pelaje. Karamatsu se acercó a los dos:

-Llevémoslo a casa, yo sé que no dejarás de sentirte mal por haberlo dejado aquí.

Ichimatsu beso y abrazó al alfa lo más próximo que pudo con su vientre abultado. Con el gatito en brazos se despidieron de Chibita caminando de regreso al departamento. Una vez ahí decidieron que lo primero que había que hacer era darle un buen baño puesto que el gatito estaba sucio por haberse resguardado en los motores de autos por el frío.

Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia cuidando gatos o bañándolos, pero afortunadamente el gatito no pareció molestarle tanto el agua caliente, quedando mucho más lindo y esponjoso una vez que tuvo toda la suciedad fuera de su pelaje.

Pero ahora ellos estaban sucios y mojados por haber bañado al gatito así que la mejor forma de terminar la noche era disfrutar un baño caliente juntos.

Con el agua a punto ambos se sumergieron, disfrutando de la cercanía del uno con el otro, Ichimastu estaba sentado enfrente de Karamatsu recargando su espalda contra este. Karamatsu simplemente lo tomaba de la cintura descansando al principio las manos encima de la barriga de Ichimatsu y después dibujando y acariciando en círculos esta, ya no se sentían tantas pataditas como cuando estaban en el puesto de Chibita pero aún se sentía movimiento de vez en cuando.

Momentos como este le hacían pensar a Karamatsu lo mucho que había cambiado La relación entre ambos. El deseo y lujuria que los había acercado al principio había dado paso a un amor entregado entre ambos pero teñido de miedo, eso hasta el día de hoy era un punto que le molestaba a Karamatsu, el que vivieran en una relación incompleta, con miedo a que un día el esposo de Ichimatsu los descubriera, con el deseo que Ichimatsu no tuviera que irse, pero sobre todo anhelando que Ichimatsu solo fuera de él. Los besos en el cuerpo de Ichimatsu no debían dejar marca, tampoco dejar rastro de su olor a alfa en él, verlo partir cada domingo y tener su cama sola el resto de la semana, no sabía hasta qué punto podía soportar eso.

Pero ante todo Karamatsu sabía que el más fuerte entre los dos era el omega, aunque Ichimatsu no lo quisiera demostrar veía sus ojos tristes cada fin de semana que volvía, el estar junto a Osomatsu y fingir que no se caía a pedazos por dentro en esa relación le drenaba la energía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bostezo de Ichimatsu.

-El baño me ha dado sueño. -

El alfa rió por lo adormilado y lindo que se veía el de ojos violeta y le beso la frente.

-Vayamos a dormir, además ya dejamos solo mucho tiempo al gatito. ¿Por cierto qué nombre le pondremos?

\- Mmmm -

Antes que Ichimatsu pudiera decir algo los maullidos del gatito comenzaron oírse.

-Nyaa, nya, nya, nyaaa-

-Nyan nos está llamando, me adelantaré para ver dónde dormirá durante la noche.

Ichimatsu salió de la bañera dándole un beso a Karamatsu en la mejilla.

Para cuando Karamatsu terminó de secarse y vestirse para ver dónde había decidido Ichimatsu dejar al gatito y los encontró a ambos profundamente dormidos en la cama. Ichimatsu con el gatito hecho bolita junto a su mejilla. A decir verdad había sido un día largo y también Karamatsu se sentía agotado. Tapando a ambos con las frazadas, deposito un beso y contempló a sus ahora dos gatitos descansar.

Las cosas eran difíciles, pero el ver a los dos, no, a los tres así: le daba la convicción a Karamatsu de hacer lo imposible por proteger el futuro de su familia.

* * *

Bueno voy a empezar con las acostumbradas disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, tuve unos meses un poco difíciles que por una situación me la pasaba enojada todo el tiempo y no me daba inspiración para escribir cosas románticas o lindas TTnTT pero las cosas parecen haber mejorado.

También disculpen que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, tengo un problema, siempre que hago una historia digamos aterrizó el principio y planeo el fin, pero aveces los capítulos intermedios no sé como conectarlos para que tengan fluidez y continuidad _ U

Pero los siguientes capítulos se vienen más interesantes, porque ya los tenía planeados, era este capítulo el que no sabía qué hacer.

También si notan, en casi todas mis historias pongo un gato, supongo es porque me gustan mucho y a cada rato me meto en problemas por querer adoptarlos.

Como es el 1 de enero, les deseo un feliz año a todos, lleno de fics completos, salud y dinero uwu ❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
